Demon of Darkness
by xXRainbowxXxRebelXx
Summary: Curently Being Re-Written By Jorge The Duck
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Umaye is the creation of Greendayluvr93.

Kikiza was running through the forest. _Where is that baka! _She looked around and soon reached a meadow. In the meadow, she saw a fire and four larger figures and two smaller ones. Kikiza sniffed the wind. _Yea that's him! He is so dead!_

"INUYASHA!"

She stopped at the edge of the meadow. One of the figures got up and started walking towards her. He was in silhouette.

"Who wants to know?"

"You baka! Where the hell were you?"

"Feh!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Why not? I'm in charge!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Shut up you hanyou!"

The half-demon stopped walking. Kikiza started walking towards him.

"How dare you!"

The half-demon went to attack Kikiza, but all of a sudden, a scream was heard.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

He fell face first into the ground. A girl that Kikiza had never seen before ran up to them. She wore a sailor suit.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. Lucky that he has that necklace on. I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you!"

'Kagome' offered her hand. Kikiza ignored it. She knelt down and helped him up. She looked at his neck. He wore some kind of magical necklace. She stood up too. Kagome put her hand out farther.

"How did this get on him?"

"I put it on him! Why?"

"You dare repress his demon power!"

"Um…yea! He tried to kill me!"

Kikiza sniffed the air.

"You're just a human! You would be better dead!"

"I am the re-incarnation of Kikyo! I hold the Shikon Jewel!"

Kikiza's eyes glared at Kagome. By this time, the others had joined them.

"Kiki? Inuyasha said we weren't meeting you."

She ignored this. She kept glaring at Kagome.

"Kikyo? All the better to kill you!"

She found the spot of where the Shikon Jewel shards were being kept. Quickly, Kikiza reached out her hand and grabbed the small jar that held five Shikon jewel shards.

"Hey! What are you doing! Inuyasha! Tell her to give those back!"

"Give those back!" Said Inuyasha with much sarcasm.

By the time Kagome had reacted, Kikiza had opened the jar, and merged the shards with the whole jewel, which was black.

"Oh no! The Jewel is black InuYasha!"

"Hell, when Inu said you were Miss State the Obvious A lot, he wasn't kidding!"

"What?"

"Well, you're the Lady of the Repetition!"

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No! I get it!"

"Good, cause now your going to die for enslaving my brother to your human will!"

"Brother?"

"That's right bitch! Get over it!"

Kikiza grabbed the necklace that kept Inuyasha doing Kagome's will, and pulled. It was like slow motion. The beads came off the string and disappeared.

"What! How did you do that?"

"I'm the strongest demon you'll ever meet bitch! And the last!"

Kikiza clawed at Kagome and in an instant, her head was on the ground. The smallest of the group, a young fox demon ran off.

"SHIPPO! Now look what you've done Kiki!"

Sango ran after Shippo. Kirara hissed at her, and then followed Sango.

Kikiza sighed. She had upset Shippo before, and hated it. That was why Sango and her had fought before, and how she had gotten her scar.

"Y…you killed Kagome!"

"Don't tell me! Since she's dead, you take her throne as Repeat the Obvious a lot king?"

"Kiki!"

"What!"

"You're not helping! Don't make me tell him!

"Ha! What is HE going to do? He would thank me for killing her. Besides, she _enslaved _you! Nobody makes my brother their slave!"

_Feh! Earlier, she called me a hanyou! Now, she's all caring! Why I outta…_

But his thoughts were interrupted by Kiki slamming Miroku into a tree.

"MY ASS IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU LECHEROUS MONK I'LL..."

"I know! I know! I'm dead!"

"Miroku, you leave her alone before I kill you." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku backed off instantly. Kikiza looked down at the body of Kagome and sighed. Once again, she had ruined something. She had hurt Shippo. She started walking towards where Shippo had run off. She found him by the fire, crying. Sango was holding him and Kirara was rubbing against him. Sango looked up at her.

"Shippo?"

"Come to ruin something else Kiki?"

"Oh, I don't think your name was Shippo last time I checked Sango."

"STOP IT!"

"Shippo I…"

"Stop it Sango! You're always so mean to Kiki if she messes up! Who yells at you when you mess up! NOBODY!"

Shippo began sobbing again. Sango got up and walked away. Kirara did too. Sango was chatting with Miroku.

"Shippo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Shippo just cried. Kikiza sat down next to Shippo. He crawled into her lap. She hugged him tight.

"She…I…I cared about her."

"I'm sorry Shippo. I really am."

"But…you remind me of my mother."

"Oh…"

Kiki remembered Shippo's mother. She was a beautiful fox demon. Strong too. A spunky little thing, Kiki had thought at first sight. Kiki had known Shippo since birth. Seven years ago. And she had raised him ever since.

"But, you…you're like my older sister. The family I never had…"

Shippo started into a fresh round of sobs.

"Shippo," She started in a soft voice.

As a girl, she knew how to handle this.

"Wherever your mother is, she would be proud of you. Your only seven, and very strong."

"You really think so?"

"You can't hide it."

Shippo started giggling.

"I have a present for you Shippo."

"What is it?"

Kiki pulled out a plush Neko. It almost looked like Kirara. But was black, had four tails, and cream colored markings.

"KYUU!!!! I LOVE IT!!!"

Kiki handed the Neko to Shippo.

"I'll call you Umaye!"

As Shippo was hugging his 'Umaye', Kiki shipped out from under him and began walking towards where Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stood. As she arrived at the spot, Sango glared at her, but other wise ignored Kiki.

"Kiki, we have word that that idiot Koga and his remaining clan are heading through the forest."

"Why would Koga be in your forest and coming to the clearing?"

Inuyasha seemed infuriated.

"Because he smells Kagome's blood, and he knows that you're the only who could or would kill her. So, that means he knows you're here too…"

Kiki moaned.

"Not Koga!"

Suddenly, a loud howl was heard and someone emerged from the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Was being stalked by a lawyer today so…. I don't own Inuyasha. I own Kiki. Greendayluvr93 owns Azira. She owns Umaye too, cuz I stole her name! HAHAHA!

AN: Sorry! Spelled Hanyo wrong in the last chapter! Forgive please!!!!!

Kiki quickly kicked Kagome's head and body into the brush behind them. As she looked for someone exiting the forest, the figure quickly retreated back into the forest. Kiki looked at Inuyasha.

"Well?"

"Well What?"

"Are you going to go see who it is?"

"You said yourself it was Koga!"

"Well, there are others. Find out who!"

Kikiza sniffed the soft breeze.

"Stupid hanyo! It's just Ginta Hakkaku and a female."

"Hopefully his mate!"

"You're telling me!"

"Well…"

"WELL WHAT!"

"Go and see what they want!"

"You go! It's YOUR forest after all!"

Someone, no correction, two figures emerged from the shadowy forest across the meadow. Into the moonlight came Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's minions.

"Koga-sama wishes to speak with your female."

Announced Ginta.

Sango began walking towards the two boys.

"Koga requested the _other_ female. The Inuyokai female who is named Kikiza. Koga wishes nothing with any human females, for he now believes they are dirty."

Said Hakkaku.

"NO WAY IS THAT FILTHY FLEABAG GOING TO LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER!"

Said Inuyasha angrily.

Kiki kicked Inuyasha in his groin and said quietly and calmly,

"Be silent hanyo. Ginta-san, Hakkaku-san, it is a great pleasure to see you again. Of course I will accompany you to see Koga."

"It is a long journey, Kikiza-sama. A bit of a maze really…"  
Said Ginta.

"You shall lead the way then."

"Yes Kikiza-sama."

They answered together.

As Kiki walked by Sango, she smirked.

"Maybe being perfect isn't so great huh Sango?"

Sango mumbled back at her.

"Well, at least I'm better than a drooling mutt like you and I can get a mate, unlike you!"

Kiki smiled as she thought of Bankotsu. Kiki reached the two boys and the three took off into the woods.

"Hakkaku."

Kikiza said as they raced through the forest.

"Yes Kikiza-sama?"

"What does Koga wish of me?"

"I do not know Kikiza-sama. He only ordered Ginta and me to retrieve you."

'_Ha retrieve! What am I? His fetch toy?_'

She continued to follow the two okami-yokai boys. They led her a great distance. No one spoke. It was a comfortable silence for Kiki, but very awkward for the two wolf boys. Finally, the trio passed out of Inuyasha's forest and the landscape becomes ever so familiar to Kiki. In surprise to the boys, Kiki took the lead.

"How do you know where we go Kikiza-sama?"

Ginta asks

"You are taking me to Mount Kisaki, are you not?"

(_AN: Kisaki means empress)_

"How did you know this?"

He questions again.

"Because, Mount Kisaki is my home."

The two yokai stop in shock. Hakkaku turned a nasty shade of green. He vomited to the side. Regaining himself, he stood upright and wiped his mouth.

"Are you alright Hakkaku?"

"Koga is trying to get inside!"

Blurted out Hakkaku. The two Okami get onto their knees and bow in a servant fashion.

"What is this display for?"

"We just realized why Koga wanted us to fetch you…"

Stated Ginta.

Kiki closed her eyes and out of the shadows of the night, a large black dragon assembled.

"What is that?"

Hakkaku asked in fear.

"This is Kakushigoto, my dragon."

_(Kakushigoto means secret)_

The two stared open mouthed at the dragon. Kiki looked at the black beast, and it bent its great head down. Kiki climbed onto its head. Kakushigoto roared at the two on the ground.

'_Kakushigoto, they are friends. Allow them to ride with me. We head home, to the summit.'_

'_Yes Kiki. But I do not like the idea of wolves on me.'_

'_I understand, but they are only pups'_

'_Then, they may ride.'_

"Ginta, Hakkaku, come on."

The two hesitated.

"Get on. Kaku will not harm you. We must reach the summit before Koga harms himself."

"My lady…"

"Kindly knock that off, will you."

"But, you are the daughter of Inu No Taisho! The greatest Inugami Daiyokai to ever live!"

"Not to even mention the daughter of her."

Added Hakkaku.

"Her? You mean my mother?"

"Yes, the greatest female Inugami to ever live! Besides you of course."

"I am no Inugami. I am no god. But she is still alive you know."

"You are a god, my lady. A beautiful goddess"

"Hakkaku! Ginta! I command that you stop this at once! I am no Inugami! That is the end of this discussion! Now, get onto Kakushigoto or I will kill you!"

Kiki said with anger in her quiet voice. The two scampered onto the dragon gingerly.

"Where shall we sit my lady?"

Kiki turned around, this time; you could see the anger in her face and eyes. Her voice, when she spoke, was loud.

"I AM NOT A GODDESS! STOP CALLING ME 'MY LADY'! MY NAME IS KIKI! K-I-K-I! IF YOU SHALL CALL ME THAT AGAIN, THEN BE PREPARED TO HAVE SEVERE PUNISHMENT!"

The two could not speak. They were, by now, crouched on the dragons back. Cowering in fear. Kiki quickly turned to face the west. She could feel his anger growing at her outburst. He would come for her soon. He would come to take her back, but she would not let him. Not this time. As she looked into the sky, she realized that dawn was approaching. The two boys were shivering. Now, not only out of fear, but out of the cold. Regaining her composure, she turned to face the two boys. With two brisk steps, she was in front of them. She removed her black cloak, which she kept on while traveling.

"Hakkaku, Ginta. I am sorry for that. You seem cold."

The two nodded. Seeming so young now. They could only be about nine. (_An: They're nine here, cause I can! -_)

She wrapped the traveling cloak around the two of them. They immediately stopped shivering.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Koga… he sent us out a week ago. But, it is a far walk…"

"There was a female with you…"

Neither spoke. Kiki decided not to push the subject.

"I suppose you are both very hungry?"

The two nodded.

"Well then,"

She said softly as she sat down in front of them.

"Let's get you some food. Kakushigoto, head home."

The dragon roared again, and took off. The takeoff was smooth and gentle. As they leveled off, Kiki decided on something.

"Kaku, I have changed my mind. Let us go and visit Akitoki Hojo."

The demon snorted and spoke for the first time in a way the Okami-yokai boys could understand.

"Akitoki? You mean the one who drops his rice balls?"

"Yes Kaku."

"But why Kiki?"

"Because, these two wolves need food, and he is close by."

"Yes Kiki."

So, turning from the south to the east, Kakushigoto headed off to Akitoki Hojo's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. KitsuneOfDespare owns Hiro.

An: Well, I gave something away in the last chapter. Well see if you picked it up. Hope you enjoy the chapter! And, the characters shorten each others names like friends do. Ex: Kikiza-Kiki. Ginta-Gin. Hakkaku-Kaku. Kakushigoto-Kaku /Shigo /Goto

Hakkaku and Ginta watched Kiki, who was perched in a cross-legged fashion on Kakushigoto's head.

"What happened Ginta?"

Hakkaku whispered.

"You know what happened. We pissed her off."

He whispered back.

"But, she like lost it Gin."

"No, Kaku, if she had lost it, anything within twenty miles would be dead."

Kiki heard this whole thing, but ignored it. They were just kids, after all, even if they were wrong. She wouldn't lose it. He would kill her if she did.

"Ginta…Hakkaku…"

"Yes?"

Ginta answered. He was careful not to use her name, lest he upset her.

"How do rice balls with some soy sauce sound?"

The two looked disgusted. Of course they would. She forgot. They were like her, pure carnivore. Except her, she would eat rice and some other things, but she loved meat over all. But they nodded as hunger overtook their senses. She chuckled to herself.

"Alright then, I know you're mad at me but…"

"No! We aren't mad at you Kikiza-sama!"

Hakkaku immediately slapped his hand over his mouth at the word Sama. Kiki just smiled and turned to face them.

"Kiki if you please Hakkaku."

"Kaku please Kiki."

At this, Kakushigoto growled in displeasure.

"Oh hush Shigo. You do have more than one nickname. Kaku, Shigo, Goto,"

This, however, only gained Kiki another grumble.

"Oh shut up and fly Shigo."

She turned back to the boys.

"Aright then, how does meat sound?"

"Please Kiki?"

"Of course Gin. Shigo and I are hungry anyway."

Kiki turned back to face the front. She reached into her pocket, feeling the weight of the jewel in her hand. Questions raced through her mind. Like, how did I break that enchanted necklace off of Inu? And, what am I going to do with the jewel?" Well, the second was simple. She would simply destroy it. Give it to her mother… no, not her mother. She would do it herself.

"Umm….Kiki…"

"Yes Kaku?"

"When are we going to get there?"

"I'd say about…"

Kiki looked at their surroundings.

"Now you insolent pup."

Kakushigoto said.

Shigo began to head into a steep descent. The okami-yokai slid forward and into Kiki. Hakkaku grabbed Ginta's shoulders to steady himself. Ginta in turn grabbed Kiki's waist and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at his warm body on hers. She was rather cold now, but she thoroughly enjoyed the cold. Kakushigoto landed in front of a small cottage. Kiki touched Ginta's hand with her own, and he let go of her. Hakkaku, now wearing the cloak, let go of Ginta and passed the cloak forward. Kiki took it and quickly jumped down and the boys followed her lead. Kakushigoto began to glow red and in an instant, where the giant dragon had stood, was a boy of about eighteen. Ginta and Hakkaku seemed shocked.

"Well now! Kiki, can I have my hug? Or else next time, we might all just ride YOU!"

Kiki approached the boy. He was tall, about as tall as Sesshomaru. He had long black hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. He wore a black tunic and black leather pants. They appeared to be made of…TA DA! Black dragon scales. Kiki stood in front of him.

"I haven't seen you like this for a long time Kakushigoto. You've gotten, well, bigger."

"So have you…"

Kakushigoto stares at her chest, but she chooses to ignore this, as dearest Akitoki comes to the door.

"KIKI! ARE YOU LANDING GIANT DRAGONS IN MY YARD AGAIN?"

"No…. No dragons Toki… only Me, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kakushigoto."

At Shigo's name, Akitoki rushed inside and locked the door.

"GO AWAY! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Kiki shakes her head.

"Akitoki Hojo! We have two starving okami-yokai out here, and a starving Inu-yokai! Will you let us in?"

Akitoki peered out his window, seeing the two children, unlocked the door.

"Keep him away from me!"

Said Akitoki gesturing at Shigo.

"Shigo, behave."

He simply nodded at this command. Akitoki held the door. As the curse went, Kiki had to ask specific permission to enter any domain that was not hers. Once given, she could enter for the rest of the owner's life, or the specific time given. Kiki stopped right before Akitoki.

"Akitoki Hojo, do I, Kikiza Ryoku, full blooded Inu-yokai, half sister of Inuyasha, sister of the Lord of the West, daughter of Inu No Taisho and the great Inugami, his mate, have your permission to enter your domain?"

"I, Akitoki Hojo, grant you, Kikiza Ryoku, full blooded Inu-Yokai, half-sister if Inuyasha, sister of the Lord of the West, daughter of Inu No Taisho, and the great Inugami, his mate, have my permission to enter my domain for as long as I say you are welcome."

Kiki passed by Akitoki, feeling a burning on her stomach, where the curse mark was. It was painful, as if Akitoki had said nothing at all Ginta and Hakkaku followed her, but when Kakushigoto tried to enter, a loud crack was heard, and when Kiki turned around, Shigo was lying in the grass, flat on his back, burnt badly.

"SHIGO!"

Kiki rushed outside, herself, being thrown from the house because she had not asked to exit. Her body felt as though she was being burnt alive, but she ignored it, running to her hurt friend's side. She knelt next to him.

"Shigo…Shigo are you alright?"

He didn't answer. Akitoki walked over to her, grinning.

"Naraku…"

"Kiki-chan! What a pleasure!"

The image that was Akitoki Hojo vanished, and was replaced by Naraku, a powerful half-demon.

"What did you do to Shigo?"

"My dear girl, you should know."

She realized what he had done.

"You… you killed Akitoki…why?"

"To get to you of course, so I could get my jewel; and your dragon friend there."

"What do you want with Shigo?"

"More like what _did _I want.

Kiki quickly caught on. She checked Shigo's pulse, and held back tears. She stood up and turned to face Naraku slowly.

"You bastard. You killed him."

"I know! Isn't it wonderful! I set the trap so you wouldn't die, but he would."

Kiki looked at Ginta and gave her demon powers a try.

"_Ginta, I want you and Hakkaku to stay in the house. Naraku hasn't noticed you yet. Stay in the house._"

She looked away as soon as the telepathy was complete. She didn't want Naraku to be given a hint of their presence.

"Oh Kiki, it's alright. I won't hurt your little friends in Hojo's house. I have no interest in them… as long as I get my jewel back."

"And what if I don't?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

Kiki knew what would happen. They would die. She wanted no more people dying because of her. Koga would never forgive her if anything happened to his remaining clan.

"So, my little puppy, hand over the Shikon Jewel, and your little wolf friends will live."

She couldn't give the jewel up, not after all she had worked for to get it. She was only fourteen, and was more powerful than Naraku. She knew what to do.

"You won't hurt them, Naraku."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll kill you if you do."

He laughed. A laugh that made a chill go down Ginta and Hakkaku's spine.

"You? A mere fourteen year old Inu-yokai kill me?"

"Damn straight."

"HA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU BASTARD!"

Naraku turned around to see a fox demon on Akitoki's roof. He was tall with red shoulder blade length hair, yellow eyes, and two fox tails that were red with white tips. He was wearing a black kimono top, a red obi (AN: An obi is like a belt) and dark grey baggy pants (AN: Like Sesshomaru's). He had four black face markings on his cheeks. (Like two giant triangles. See the story Kitsune of Despair for more information.)

"And who are you to call me a bastard?"

"More like who am I not to call you a bastard."

"What? Did I kill your sister or something?"

"No! You killed my whole family!"

Said the Kitsune-yokai angrily.

"I did?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No! He slaughters so many, he doesn't know one from the other!"

Shot Kiki, voice steadily with no emotion.

Naraku disappeared.

"NO! THE BASTARD GOT AWAY AGAIN!"

Said the Kitsune-yokai, jumping down from the house and landing next to Kiki, who turned back to Kakushigoto. His face, by now, was white. She laid her head on his chest. Quietly, tears slipped down her face as she buried her face into her arms on his chest. Ginta and Hakkaku came out of the house, and sat quietly on the other side of Kakushigoto. The Kitsune-yokai came towards Kiki. He had calmed down, and looked concerned now.

"You were close to him, weren't you?"

The fox asked softly. His tails twitched. Kiki looked up, with no tears on her face, but her tears were on his armor. She showed no emotions.

"I was. So, Naraku killed your family?"

"Yes, five and a half years ago. My name is Hiro Komatsu." (He-ro Koh-mot-sue)

Kiki looked up into his golden eyes. She knew she could trust him.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kikiza Ryoku."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for you."

Kiki stood up and looked down at Shigo's lifeless body. Then, she looked over at the two boys huddled together. She stepped around Shigo's body and walked over to the children. She picked Ginta up in her arms and took Hakkaku's hand. She took them into the house. She felt the burning as she entered the house. As Kiki walked into the living room, she put Ginta down and let go of Hakkaku's hand. They both ran over to the fire place. Kiki walked over to the fireplace and scratched her nails on the stone. Sparks flew onto the wood and tinder. Akitoki had been about to light a fire. She turned to see Hiro leaning in the doorway.

"Hiro, please stay with the children."

Was all she said as she brushed past him. He went to grab for her hand to stop her, but she was too quick. She walked over to Shigo's body and sat cross-legged. She closed her eyes.

"_Koga, come to Akitoki Hojo's house down the mountain._"

She knew he got the message. She picked Shigo's body up in her arms and carried him inside. Placing him carefully on the bed in Akitoki's room, she closed his blue eyes. She sat next to his body. Hiro came into the room.  
"Kikiza…"

"Kiki if you please."

"Kiki…"

Hiro said softly. He came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She reached her hand up and touched his. She was vulnerable now. After her blood lust earlier with Kagome, her anger burst with Ginta and Hakkaku, and now this. She was crying now. Before she knew it, Hiro was hugging her and she was crying into his shoulder. She would be severely punished for showing this much emotion. She knew He would come for her. After about half-an-hour of tears, Kiki stopped crying. In the meantime, the two Okami-yokai had eaten. Someone was in the entrance hall. She sniffed the air and quickly got rid of all signs of emotion. It was Koga and a female.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Grimm: Hey everyone. Kiki, will you do the honors? Kiki: Yeppers. Grimm-san doesn't own Azira or Hiro. Azira is owned by Greendayluvr93 and Hiro is owned by KitsuneofDespair. Azira: Yea yea. Hiro: That's right!

AN: Welcome to the confusing world of my fanfic! This Chapter was co-authored by: Kit-Chan!

Co-Authors: Greendayluvr93- Rissa-chanKitsuneofDespair- Kit-chan

Kiki looked from Koga to the female, then up to Hiro. (He's taller than her!)

"I got your message."

"I can see that."

"Well?"

"Shigo's dead."

Koga looked at the body on the bed.

"Kiki… come here…"

Koga opened his arms as if to hug her. Hiro, seeing this, wrapped his arms around Kiki's waist. Kiki was shocked. A small spark of excitement showed in her eyes. She barley knew this Kitsune, and his arms were around her waist.

"Hug your damn mate. Not her."

"Mate?"

"EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT HIS MATE! I'M HIS SISTER BASTARD!"

Kiki smirked at Hiro's mistake. Koga's sister turned to Kiki.

"Ah… and you are?"

"Kikiza Ryoku. That makes you Azira."

"How the hell did you know?"

"I'm telepathic."

"Really?"

Ginta asked eagerly.

"Yea, but Koga was mouthing the name at me."

"I like her Koga. We can keep her."

"Anyway!"

Said Koga breaking the off-topic introductions.

"Is Draco really dead?"

Kiki went to pull away from Hiro, but he wouldn't let go. She turned, so she was facing him, and looked up at him. She stared into his golden eyes. She ducked away and returned to Shigo's side. She sat on the bed next to him, and went to move the blanket covering him. When she moved it, there was just air.

"So… where'd the boy go?"

"SHUT UP KOGA! YOU ACT LIKE SHIGO BEING DEAD IS NO BIG DEAL!"

"Well, just because you were having an affair with him…"

Koga's words were cut off by Kiki's fist in his face.

"Oh, I definitely want to keep her!"

Azira said. Hiro looked at her with a look of approval. She turned back to Koga.

"Listen fleabag! I don't ever want to hear you insult Shigo again!"

"Ouch that hurt you bitch!"

"Female dog I am! That's Miss Bitch to you!"

"Or with Draco would that be Mrs. B…"

Kiki attacked him again. Now, they were on the ground struggling. Hiro and Azira took the kids in the other room, and when they returned, a tall Inu-yokai was holding Kiki by her wrists behind her back. She wasn't struggling. She stood, with her head down, blood dripping from her face. There was blood in a lot of places, but it wasn't Koga's. The Inu-yokai male who was holding Kiki had blood on his claws. He had attacked Kiki.

"Uh oh… Akitoki won't like this mess…"

Azira said without thinking.

"Akitoki Hojo is dead, you stupid Okami-yokai."

The tall Inu-yokai said without emotion. His voice was calm, yet cold. The blood drained from Azira's face.

"N…no… h…ho…how?"

Azira stuttered. The tall Inu-yokai ignored her. He was very tall. He wore a spiked armor plate that covered his left shoulder. It attached to his cuirass (chest plate). He wore a white kimono with red honeycomb and flower patterns around his collar, sleeves, and shoulders. He wore white _sashinuki hakama_ (His poof pants). And wielded two swords. (He has both arms). He had long white hair, the exact same color as Kiki's. He had face markings, also. He had a dark purple crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each side of his face. His eyes were the same color as Kiki's; a dark brown. He had fur draped over his shoulder. He also wore a yellow and purple sash around his waist. His ears were pointed, like Kiki's. In fact, Kiki and this Inu-yokai looked a lot alike.

"Kiki, are you alright?"

Koga asked from the floor. He stood up and wiped away the blood from his lip. She did not answer him, and simply kept staring at the floor.

"Do not talk to her, Okami."

"Who are you to tell him what to do?"

Azira questioned angrily.

"I am Sesshomaru, baka. Lord of the West, and older brother of Kikiza."

Sesshomaru looked down upon Kiki.

"Kikiza."

His voice was cold. When she did not look up at him, he let go of her wrists, and spoke in a slightly softer tone.

"Kiki-niichan."

At this, she looked up at Hiro. He stared back at her, then looked up at Sesshomaru and glared.

"What are you looking at Kitsune?"

"A bastard."

Kiki gave Hiro a look as if to stop now.

"Kiki-niichan, why are you with such scum?"

"These are my friends, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kiki almost whispered back. Hiro turned to Koga and whispered to him.  
"Why does she refer to him at sama (Lord) while he refers to her as niichan (sister)?"

"Because, he is the one demon she fears. Probably the only one she ever will."

Koga whispered back.

"Friends? Why do you insist on these friends, Kiki-niichan?"

As if answering himself, Sesshomaru suddenly said,

"Kiki-niichan, you will come back to the West with me. I will show you that you do not need friends. I will show you how to be an Inugami."

She looked up at him. Her face was bloody and had cuts. Blood dripped down her chin onto her kimono. There was a puddle of blood at her feet. Sesshomaru, then, noticed her hair.

"What have you done to your hair?"

She did not answer.

"See what these Okami and this Kitsune have done to you? Not to mention that hanyo, those humans, that Neko, and that other Kitsune. Let's go."

Sesshomaru took her right hand in his left and began walking out towards the front door. She had a choice to follow or not. She chose to follow and save everyone pain.

"Well, will you look at this? The great Kikiza Ryoku is being led around by an Inugami!"

Someone said. It was Naraku. He was perched on the gate outside. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Shut up Naraku before I kill you."

Kiki snarled.

"Who's going to make me?"

Naraku chuckled.

"Be silent, Hanyo. Kiki-niichan, control yourself."

Sesshomaru said. Naraku, surprisingly enough, shut up. Sesshomaru led her out the front door. She flinched at the pain her curse brought her. Sesshomaru led her past Naraku, of whom teased Kiki with looks. She tried to pull away from Sesshomaru, but he grabbed her hand harder and led her on.

"_Hiro. Stay with Koga and Azira. I'll be back._"

Her telepathy was really getting better. Neither Naraku nor Sesshomaru picked up her mental signal this time. Sesshomaru took Kiki past the tree line, and about two-hundred feet from the tree line, stopped. They were by a lake. Kiki jerked away from Sesshomaru and ran from him. She stopped at the bank of the lake, and sat in the sand. She looked into the water.

"Kiki-niichan… what did you do to yourself?"

She jumped a little. She didn't know Sesshomaru had come up behind her. He sat down next to her.

"Kiki-niichan… you and I have been close since you were born."

Kiki kept staring at her reflection in the water. Sesshomaru used a tone of voice that was softer than what he used with anyone else.

"Kiki-niichan… why did you cut your hair?"

Kiki looked at her reflection in the water. She looked like a little Sesshomaru. Her hair, which had been as long as his, was now short and came down to her chin. She kept it spiked in the back and her bangs were combed over her right eye.

She had the same face markings. She had two stripes on either side of her face and the crescent moon, like Sesshomaru's. And her ears were pointed. She had fangs and claws. And she wore what Sesshomaru did, except her kimono and _sashinuki hakama _was black with red designs. Her obi was red as well. She cringed at the resemblance.

"Kiki…"

She kept looking at the water. He moved closer to her.

"Kiki…I don't think you realize how much you look like me…"

She wouldn't answer him.

"Your attitude has always been different though... and you had a heart. You were always so much like Mother…in heart…but in power you were like father."

At this, Kiki looked up at him. Her face was still bloody, though not bleeding anymore. He reached out a hand and stroked her hair. She moved closer to him, and he put his arm around her.

"That a girl Kiki…hush its okay now. What's the matter? Why are you crying? Is it because that Hanyo killed Kakushigoto?"

Kiki nodded. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, knowing that her blood would ruin his kimono. He may be cold to the surrounding world, but Kiki was his younger sister. He had always been close with her. He had been all she had. Their father hadn't wanted her because she was a girl and didn't want to be an Inugami. Their mother had despised her because Sesshomaru loved Kiki more than he had loved her.

"Kiki…I know you loved him. I am sorry. He was my best friend, you know."

"Then why not strike at Naraku?"

Kiki said, pulling away from Sesshomaru.

"Because, the time is not right. First, we need to get Inuyasha and his wench back."

"What do you mean?"

"You did not kill his wench. You did not free Inuyasha. Those were both Naraku's doppelgangers."

"But then, the jewel shards…"

"They were real shards… but the jewel must be kept pure. You will give it to Kaede."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Now, let us go retrieve your 'friends' before they get hurt."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

So, Sesshomaru got up, with surprisingly no blood on his kimono. Kiki washed her face in the lake. The cuts on her face had healed. The two began walking back from the lake. Both were silent. Kiki touched her sword hilt. She missed her sword in her hands. Her sword, Kou No Kai, meaning Peace of the Ocean, was a gift from Sesshomaru. Their mother had given it to him. But he had two swords, so he presented it to Kiki. The two finally made it to Akitoki's cottage, only to find a large battle going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Hiro is owned by KitofDespair and Azira is owned by Greendayluvr93.

AN: Well, sorry if you don't like it, but not all the characters are going to stay 'In character'. Sorry. Well, enjoy! Oh and…INTRODUCING… THE BAND OF SEVEN!

Co-Authors: Greendayluvr93- Rissa-niichan and KitsuneofDespair- Kit-niichan

Naraku was no where to be seen. Hiro, Koga, and Azira were trying to keep Ginta and Hakkaku safe. There were seven of them attacking. The first, a giant human who reeked of dead humans, was attacking Koga. The second had a female appearance and was fighting with a sword that was bending. He was also attacking Koga. The third and fourth were attacking Azira. The third was a short fat guy who was issuing poison. The fourth was a big man, made of metal parts with red hair.

The fifth sixth and seventh were all fighting Hiro. The fifth wore a light blue cloth over his head and had two purple markings going through his eyes. The sixth was a big guy with spiked hair, steel blades coming from his hands, and green markings on his face. And the seventh, he was tall with black hair back in a braid. He had a star like cross on his forehead and was almost killing Hiro. Kiki immediately recognized her friends.

"Sesshomaru, it's the Shichi'nintai!"

Kiki said with surprise.

"So the Band of Seven returns…"

Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Kiki.

"JAKOTSU! BANKOTSU! SUIKOTSU! RENKOTSU!"

Kiki screamed through the yelling. She jumped into the fight. As Bankotsu was about to lay the killing blow on Hiro, Kiki got in the way. Bankotsu's giant halberd, Banryu, sliced Kiki. Kiki screamed out in pain. She fell to the ground, next to Hiro, who had passed out.

"Kiki!"

Bankotsu called out, realizing who he had just hit. All the others stopped fighting and turned towards where Bankotsu stood.

"Jakotsu, come here! It's Kiki!"

Bankotsu said to the girly looking one. The other six gathered around. Koga and Azira took this opportunity to grab the children and go to Sesshomaru's side. Kiki stared up at the crowd of people.

"Kiki! Kiki are you alright?"

Bankotsu asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine Ban."

But, when Kiki tried to get up, she fell back to the ground, wincing in pain. At this, Sesshomaru walked over to the crowd. They moved out of his way. Sesshomaru bent down and picked her up. She cried out in pain.

"Get Hiro… don't worry about me Sesshomaru…"

Kiki said.

"You're my sister, not him. You come first."

Sesshomaru said softly.

"Ban… bring Hiro…"

Kiki said. Bankotsu and Renkotsu both bent down and picked Hiro up at Kiki's orders.

"Be careful with him Ban, Ren…"

Kiki said as she began to fade out.

"Hey, squirt, stay with us okay?"

Renkotsu said.

"Don't worry Ren…I'm not going anywhere…"

Kiki said. Her voice was getting softer. Her vision began to blur. She had already lost blood that day, but she was losing a lot now. Sesshomaru's kimono was now red.

"You two, follow me."

Sesshomaru commanded at Bankotsu and Renkotsu.

"Sess… I can walk… put me down…"

Kiki said. She really was dying. She wouldn't last long and they all knew it.

"If my sister dies, this Sesshomaru is going to kill you all."

Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Sess…chill out… I'm not going to die…I just need to sleep…I'm so tired…"

Kiki said, fading away. Her skin was white now. Her eyes were losing their shine. Her eyes were a light blue now.

"No Kiki, you can not go to sleep yet."

Bankotsu said.

"Why…why not Ban?"

Kiki said.

"Because I can't lose you… you'll d…"

Jakotsu cut Bankotsu off.

"Kiki-sama?"

Ginkotsu mumbled.

She didn't answer.

"Get her some help Sesshomaru!"

Bankotsu said.

"I can't move her right now… she wouldn't make it."

Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru… is she…"

Jakotsu asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know _homosekusharu_."

(Homosekusharu meaning 'Gay One')

Sesshomaru said. His voice had a hint of worry in it.

"Sess…"

Kiki mumbled. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Sess…make sure Hiro, Koga, Azira, and the kids are okay…"

Kiki whispered.

"What's going on?"

Hiro mumbled as he woke up.

"Is Kiki alright?"

He asked unknowingly.

"She's dying Kitsune."

Sesshomaru said as he sat down and kept her in his lap.

"What?"

Hiro said his golden eyes wide.

"Don't you listen to him, Hiro. I'm fine…"

Kiki said her voice at regular tone. She was acting.

"Hey squirt, how do you feel?"

Renkotsu asked.

"I'm fine. Take Hiro and myself inside Akitoki's house now. Get some bandages from the kitchen, and bandage Azira, Koga, and Hiro up. Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, you're going to have to stay out here."

Kiki ordered.

"Yes Kiki-chan…"

Ginkotsu answered. (If you know, Ginkotsu only uses real words when talking to Renkotsu, taunting his enemies, or angry. Meaning he deeply respects Kiki.)

"Yes Kikiza-sama."

Kyokotsu answered.

As the party began moving inside, Bankotsu asked,

"But what about you Kiki? I can't lose you…"

Bankotsu said a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry Ban… I won't leave you or anybody else…not just yet."

Kiki said with a slight smile. The 'just yet' part scared everyone who heard it. Did she have a plan? Sesshomaru laid her on Akitoki's bed. Bankotsu and Renkotsu put Hiro next to her. Koga and Azira sat on the sofa in that room. Suikotsu had changed back to normal by now. He was a doctor so, he started tending to their wounds; beginning with Kiki's, since hers were the worst. She had lost a lot of blood, but would be alright. After he removed her kimono, he saw her curse mark, but said nothing of it. He cleaned and wrapped up her injury.

Then, he moved on to Hiro. During the time of which Kiki had been being treated, Hiro nor anyone but Sesshomaru and Suikotsu had looked. When Suikotsu removed Hiro's kimono, she stole a few glances at his well carved chest. Bankotsu immediately noticed the bit of redness to her face and followed her eyes. He saw she was staring at Hiro's chest.

"HEY! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU KETSUNOANA!"

Hiro screamed as Suikotsu tried to treat him.

"Jakotsu…"

Bankotsu whispered into his older brother's ear.

"What Ban?"

Jakotsu whispered back.

"She's looking at him!"

He mumbled angrily.

"Kiki? Looking at that Kitsune? Don't be silly Ban! Who in the world would have any interest in a Kitsune such as himself?"

Jakotsu said reassuringly

"NO GET OFF OF ME YOU _SEGARE NO IKEIKE_!"

Hiro screamed as Suikotsu began to treat his wounds. (Segare No Ikeike means Son Of A Bitch)

"Really? She seems pretty interested now Jakotsu! Every one of us knows she likes the bad ass boys. And well, he just called Sui a son of a bitch…"

Bankotsu said a little louder this time. Nobody else, however, seemed to notice. Then, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"You seven, as soon as the doctor is done, get out of here. You have no business here."

"No Sess. Let Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu stay. Ren, take Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu. Take them away, alright?"

Kiki ordered. Sesshomaru looked a bit angered by his younger sister contradicting his orders.

"Alright squirt."

Renkotsu said, ushering Mukotsu outside. Hiro's injuries were very bad. He had lost a lot of blood.

"Well Sui?"

Kiki questioned about Hiro's injuries.

"It's pretty bad, but with some rest he should be alright Kikiza-sama."

Suikotsu answered respectably.

"Alright."

Was all Kiki said. Suikotsu moved on to Azira, whose injuries weren't that bad. After treating her, he moved to Koga.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ATTACKED US AND TRIED TO KILL GINTA AND HAKKAKU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'LL HAVE KAGOME TREAT MY WOUNDS!"

Koga screamed.

"You stupid Okami!"

Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome is in the hands of Naraku. As well as that hanyo Inuyasha."

"HEY PEOPLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Kiki yelled. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Watch your mouth, Kiki-niichan."

"No! Fuck, shit, bastard, asshole, fuck, fuck, and fuck!"

Kiki said defiantly.

"You're hopeless…"

Sesshomaru said, shaking his head and walking out of the room. Suikotsu finished up with Koga, who rushed out. Azira followed Koga, and Suikotsu followed Azira. That left Hiro, a sleeping Kiki, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu in the room. Bankotsu approached Hiro.

"Listen up Kitsune. You see her?"

Bankotsu said pointing at the slumbering Kiki.

"I hurt her because of you. It's your fault she almost died. She's _mine. _You hear? She will be _my _mate, not yours. So stay away from her will!"

Bankotsu ordered.

"What the hell?"

Hiro said.

"I have no interest in her! She's not my type! She's kind of pretty…too much of an attitude though. I don't like her okay!"

Hiro countered back at Bankotsu, just so Ban would leave him alone. Hiro was tired, and hated this guy for trying to kill him at the moment.

Kiki, who had awakened to the screaming, heard all of this. She sat up with a wince, stood up, and almost fell.

"Are you okay Kiki-chan?"

Jakotsu asked, holding her up.

"Whatever."

She answered. Then, she turned to Hiro and Bankotsu. Jakotsu backed off, knowing what was coming.

"Who the hell do you two think you are? You, Bankotsu, arguing with this Kitsune over whose mate I am! I am not a prize to be won! And you!"

Kiki said angrily turning to Hiro.

"Sorry I'm not _pretty enough_! Sorry my attitudes so strong. Sorry if that puts you off! So great! You don't like me, and I don't like any of you!"

Kiki finished very pissed off. She stormed out of the room. Kiki headed out the door of the cottage, ignoring the burning from the seal. She went around to the back of the cottage that she knew so well. Behind it, there was a stream, about twenty feet wide and four feet deep at the most. Kiki sat on the shore and looked into the water, wondering why she wasn't pretty enough. Why was her attitude so overbearing.

"Oh Shigo… why did you have to leave me?"

She questioned aloud. After what seemed like forever outside, Jakotsu came around the side of the house, smiling.

"Kiki-chan! It's time for dinner!"

Kiki hadn't even noticed that the sky had lost its light.

"Kiki-chan? Bankotsu is very upset about making you angry. As is that Kitsune."

Jakotsu said, stopping next to her. Kiki got up and looked up into Jakotsu's eyes.

"I suppose I can forgive them then."

Kiki said, knowing it was what Jakotsu wanted her to say.

"Great! Now, let's go eat! Azira and I cooked up some fish and meat; along with rice balls and ramen!"

Jakotsu said happily. Jakotsu began walking back towards the front door. Kiki followed him, preparing herself for the burning sensation when she walked through the door. As Kikiza stepped through the threshold, however, there was no burning.

"Oh yea, did I mention that Sesshomaru-sama took the seal off the door?"

Jakotsu asked happily. Kiki shook her head. The smell of food hit her nose, and she realized that she was suddenly very hungry. As she stepped into the kitchen, she took in the sight of food piled onto the table. It appeared that the table might break form the weight of all the food.

"It's about time Kiki!"

Koga bellowed.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't let us eat without you! Now can we eat?"

Koga whined. Sesshomaru nodded. Everyone scrambled for plates and grabbed some food, then moving to the living room to eat, since there wasn't enough room in the kitchen. Kiki took her plate, the last one, and went out into the living room. She sat in the corner and ate her assortment of fish and meat, rice balls and ramen.

After that, she quickly sat her plate in the kitchen and retired to Akitoki's bedroom, which Koga had declared hers, Sesshomaru's, and Hiro's. She didn't know she was sharing it, of course, but she would. She pulled out a dagger she had taken from Sesshomaru when he wasn't looking. Kiki sat on the bed, un-sheathed the dagger, and pressed the cold steel to her skin.

Hey I know its kind of Emo, but I have my reasons. Look for the next chapter ok? But watch out, it will be SUPER FLUFFY! Leave me a review k? Tell me what you think. Thanks!

Grimm


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Hiro is owned by KitofDespair and Azira is owned by Greendayluvr93.

AN: Look out people! This chapters going to be SUPER FLUFFY! And I don't mean like Sesshomaru's fluff. GO LORD MCFLUFFERS-SAMA! Well anyway, if you are allergic to fluff, READ ANYWAY CAUSE I SAID SO! Enjoy!

Co-Authors: Greendayluvr93- Rissa-niichan and KitsuneofDespair- Kit-niichan

This chapter was written by: Grimm-chan, who was assisted by everyone's favorite Kitsune, KIT-NIICHAN! round of applause. Curtains go up. Start reading cause that show just began

Kiki sat on the bed, un-sheathed the dagger, and pressed the cold steel to her skin.

Out In the Living Room:

"Damn it, you Okami! Where am I sleeping!?!?"

Hiro yelled at Koga.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE BACK ROOM, BAKA!!!"

Koga said pointing to the door at the end of the hall way.

"Fine, did you have to yell?"

Hiro asked.

"YOU YELLED!"

"I know I just wanted you to do it again."

Hiro said knowing that he was acting like a bastard.

Bedroom:

Kiki moved from the bed to the floor, so she wouldn't stain Akitoki's couch. She jumped when she heard the door open behind her.

"Want are you doing?"

She turned around to see the golden-eyed Kitsune standing there with an eyebrow cocked.

"What are you doing in here, Kitsune?"

Kiki asked, blood dripping down her arm onto the floor.

"Well, that Okami said I was sleeping here."

Hiro said.

"That's news to me!"

"Well, ask him yourself. That is, if you don't have anything to hide."

"What would I be hiding, you stupid Kit?"

"I don't know. Toys, a baby blanket, oh wait! How about a KNIFE!"

"Since when is what I do any of your business Kit?"

Hiro was suddenly was in front of Kiki.

"Well, since I'm in this room as well, apparently, I don't really want to wake up to blood...and besides YOU ALREADY LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD TODAY, YOU'LL DIE! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Why do you care?"

Kiki asked. She turned away from Hiro. Kiki threw the knife so it went under the bed. Hiro grabbed Kiki by her wrists.

"Because…you're like I was."

Hiro said quietly.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

Kiki asked angrily.

"Why help someone with a bad attitude? Someone who isn't pretty enough?"

She was obviously still hurt from earlier.

"SHUT UP YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WENT THROUGH THIS!"

Hiro yelled.

"And who says you're not pretty?"

He whispered.

"Earlier…you said…never mind! I don't have to talk to you!"

"UH I HATE PEOPLE ASKING ME QUESTIONS LIKE THAT! I WAS TIRED!"

Hiro said loudly.

"You know, you act like I used to."

Hiro chuckled. He let go of her wrists and retrieved the knife from under the bed.

"So…you used a knife…"

"Dagger, Kit. I nicked it off of Sesshomaru earlier."

"Wow! What a_ big_ difference!"

Hiro said sarcastically. He cocked his eyebrow again.

"Shut the hell up you damn fox! Right now, I don't need your sarcasm…or your pity."

She finished quietly.

"You know what! I'm leaving! Why do I have to sleep in a room with you?"

Kiki said. She stood up, wiping the blood on her kimono. Hiro stood up and hugged her from behind to stop her.

"Wha…"

Was all she could manage to say. Hiro smiled.

"What? Not used to hugs?"

Hiro said in a teasing tone.

"G…get…o…o…off…m…m…me…y…you…stu…stupid…k…kit…"

Kiki stuttered.

"Stuttering now, are we?"

Hiro teased. Kiki tried to break free from Hiro's grip, but he just held her tighter.

"YOU DAMN KIT GET OFF OF ME!"

Kiki said loudly, her face getting red.

"Are you blushing?"

Hiro asked with a big smile and a chuckle.

"I don't blush you stupid Kit."

"Sure you don't."

Hiro said as he let go of her. Kiki sighed.

"Hiro, why are you so persistent with me? Go hang around Azira and Koga! Or even Jakotsu and Bankotsu! Why me? Cause I saved your life earlier or something?"

"Well, that Okami is mad at me; I met you before that other girl, AND ARE YOU KIDDING, THOSE TWO TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!"

Hiro bellowed.

"Yea, Koga's like that with everyone…Azira, well, I don't know her, and Ban and Jakotsu? Well yea… I _saved _you from ban didn't I?"

Kiki taunted.

"Anyway, aren't you the one trying to kill herself?"

Hiro questioned.

"Getting off topic, are we Kit? Embarrassed cause a girl saved you?"

Kiki taunted.

"I...uh…uh…NO!"

Hiro countered.

"So we are embarrassed."

"NO!"

"Sure…"

Kiki taunted. Hiro's tails were in the air. One of his tails tips turned red. Hiro grabbed it and it turned white again.

"Tails got a mind of their own?"

"NO! I CONTROL THEM!"

Hiro said as his tails began to wave. Hiro bit his lip.

"So you have a habit too?"

"Oh...uh...yea!"

"Well knock it off! It's annoying!"

"HEY! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Not around me you can't, Kit."

"You're not the boss of me! I can do what I want!"

"Yea you can do what you want, but you'll probably end up doing what I want."

"Heh! Yea right! I don't listen to anybody! My rules are all my own."

"Then we are alike, stupid Kit."

"Inu! I can snap anything you say back at you! Try me!"

Kiki got really close to his face.

"Who's a pretty foxy?"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Who's a pretty foxy?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"You silly. Now who's a pretty foxy?"

"I'M NOT PRETTY!"

"Alright…hot foxy. Not turning that one around are you? Blushing too much aren't we?"

"I DON'T BLUSH! YOU WENT FROM EMO TO CALLING A HOT FOXY…uh…fox. Why are you so close anyway?"

"Because, it's fun to see you blush."

"I'm not blushing I don't blush!"

Hiro stated as his face turned as red as his hair.

"Alright, if you're not blushing, then shave me and call me a Neko!"

"Alright Neko! Hey did you say 'shave you'?"

"Uh…no. Who's a hot foxy?"

"STOP WITH THAT WHOLE FOXY THING! I AM A KITSUNE! NOT A FOXY! STOP THE FOXY CRAP!"

Hiro yelled, careful to watch his mouth. Kiki put her arms around his neck.

"Now… who has an ugly Inu-yokai hugging them and who's not blushing?"

Kiki teased, insulting herself.

"Wait…"

'_I would say not ugly, but she might take it the wrong way._' ('…' is thought.)

"I wouldn't take it _that _way…promise."

Kiki whispered in his ear.

"Eh…"

He was without words.

"What's the matter Kit? Inu got your tongue?"

Kiki said, waiting to see if he would catch that.

'_Curse you dad!_'

"I'm guessing perverted-ness runs in the family?"

"Eh…no…"

"Without words foxy?"

Hiro grabbed her hands and removed them from his neck.

(Kiki's telepathic. She can read minds and send out signals, but she's not completely in control. If you were wondering…)

'_Damn it!_'

Kiki thought, not knowing she was sending the thought out. (She does that with every though tonight, because she wasn't trying to control them.)

"What?"

"What Kit?"

"Didn't you just say something along the lines of 'damn it?'"

"Uh…damn it…no…"

"Cause I thought I heard you say that…"

"Well, you're hearing things."

"Fine! I get it sheesh!"

Kiki went to the couch and laid on it.

"You're getting the bed!"

"What?"

"You're getting the damn bed."

"Why? What if I want the sofa?"

"Well, you're getting the damn bed."

"Make me!"

Hiro picked Kiki up and put her on the bed.

"Stay!"

"I am not your dog to command!"

Kiki said as Hiro sat on the couch.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"WHAT!"

Kiki got up and sat next to him. She started to shiver.

"Here."

Hiro said as he took off his kimono and handed it to her.

"Well?"

"I don't want your damn jacket."

"Well, you're cold you're taking it!"

"Am not! Never said I was cold."

"Like you needed to say it. You're shivering."

"So? Go light a fire!"

Without waiting for a response, Kiki jumped up and landed in front of the fireplace, which was equipped with logs to start a fire. Matches were nearby as well. She picked up a match.

"Ha! Who needs matches?"

Hiro said as he was suddenly next to her. Hiro rubbed his hands together and then slammed his left hand onto the logs, which caught fire. Kiki sat there, open mouthed. Hiro was back on the couch before she blinked.

"What...how…how…did...you…SHUT UP!"

"But I didn't say anything!"

Kiki got up and sat next to him and slowly inched closer. Hiro noticed, but didn't say anything. The next thing he knew, she was so close, they were touching. Hiro finally took notice. She leaned her head on his chest. Hiro jumped a little and began blushing furiously.

"Blushing again…are we foxy?"

'_What the hell is wrong with my stomach?_'

"It's called butterflies!"

"I did not eat any butterflies today!"

"No stupid! Butterflies in your stomach means you're either _excited _or _nervous_."

"Well, I don't think I'm either! I must just be hungry!"

"You just ate…but I can get some fish... _if_ you're really hungry. Or do you just not want me to move?"

"What?"

"You heard me foxy."

Kiki said sleepily. She was really tired.

"Don't call me foxy! I'm a Kitsune!"

"Same difference. You're just cuter than a regular fox…and you blush more."

"I DON'T BLUSH!"

Hiro said biting his lip.

"Watch out, your lip might start bleeding…"

"No it's not!"

Hiro said, biting it harder.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Fine then! I'm going to sleep."

"Yea go to sleep… wait! Just go to sleep."

"Wait a minute, how do I know you wont do anything."

'_Don't think perverted! Damn you dad!_'

"Wow… guess it is hereditary."

"I…you…HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?"

"Oh…sorry…forgot. I'm an Inugami child…"

"So…those rumors ARE true…"

"Nope…Sesshomaru and I are the only known Inugami children…and Sess isn't telepathic. Only me…those rumors are about me. So are the ones about the mind control."

"Oh…okay. Do you have to go in my head then?"

Hiro asked through a yawn.

"Well, if I wasn't interested in you, I would stay out. But you're…interesting. And cute."

"You had to add the cute!"

"Well, it's the damn truth…"

"Sometimes you remind me of my brother."

Kiki then got off of him and curled up on the sofa.

"STOP THAT! YOU'RE GETTING THE BED!"

"Nope, you deserve the best. "

"You're getting the bed or I'm going to tie you there!"

"Wow…but no… you deserve the best…which isn't…"

'_Me…_'

She finished in her head.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"

"You're still getting the bed."

"Make you a deal! We share the bed! You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine!"

Kiki said irritably. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. She may have had an interest in this Kitsune, but she was still getting over Shigo… but she was so tired. And to her surprise, Hiro said,

"Sure."

"Wait what?"

"I said alright. What? Hard of hearing?"

"No!"

Kiki said.

"Alright, now get your ass up. I'll be there in a second."

Kiki probed his mind to make sure perverseness wasn't in his thoughts.

"Oh yea. and when you get over there, don't turn around?"

"Why?"

Kiki asked reaching the bed.

"Getting ready for bed duh!"

"Whatever."

She said as she reached the bed. Kiki tore her kimono off, untied her obi, and slipped out of her hakama. With that off, black shorts (rather short) and a black tank top were revealed. She kicked her cloths into a pile, and moved them into the corner. Then, she sat onto the bed and turned to face Hiro even though he told her not to.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Hiro is owned by KitofDespair and Azira is owned by Greendayluvr93.

AN: Look out people! This chapters going to be SUPER FLUFFY! And I don't mean like Sesshomaru's fluff. GO LORD MCFLUFFERS-SAMA! Well anyway, if you are allergic to fluff, READ ANYWAY CAUSE I SAID SO! Enjoy!

Co-Authors: Greendayluvr93- Rissa-niichan and KitsuneofDespair- Kit-niichan

This chapter was written by: Grimm-chan, who was assisted by everyone's favorite Kitsune, KIT-NIICHAN! round of applause. Curtains go up. Start reading cause that show just began

"Whatever."

She said as she reached the bed. Kiki tore her kimono off, untied her obi, and slipped out of her hakama. With that off, black shorts (rather short) and a black tank top were revealed. She kicked her cloths into a pile, and moved them into the corner. Then, she sat onto the bed and turned to face Hiro even though he told her not to. His back was to her, and on the back of his right shoulder, she saw a black scar. It looked like a burn.

"What's that scar from Kit?"

Kiki questioned.

"Hmm...oh that thing...long story, it's there because it's there. Let's just say that."

"Well, alright. Come here. Your bandages need to be changed."

"WHAT! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

"Shut your mouth and get over here!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Please Hiro…"

Kiki finishes softly. Hiro blushes at this.

"Come on…we don't want it to get infected."

Hiro growled, but walked over anyway and sat on the bed. His blush was gone.

"Alright now sit down."

Kiki said as she got off the bed, got onto her knees, and searched under the bed for bandages. Once she found them, she stood back up. Hiro sat down.

"Hurry up…will you?"

"I'll take my damn time Kit!"

Kiki said as she un-wrapped his bandages gently, secretly feeling his muscles.

"Now hold still Hiro."

"WELL, I'M NOT USED TO PEOPLE TENDING TO MY WOUNDS!"

Hiro said blushing, as Kiki laid a hand on his chest and re-bandaged him.

"Wha…what was that for?"

Hiro asked, blushing more.

"To make you hold still. Question kit. How come you're behaving better for me than you were for Suikotsu earlier?"

Kiki asked, smirking all the while.

"Uh…uh…I DON'T KNOW!"

Hiro countered.

"Well, whatever."

Kiki says as she moves away from Hiro and goes to the window. She looked up at the stars. Hiro was watching the stars too, but in Kiki's eyes.

"It's so pretty tonight Kit."

Hiro got up and walked over to Kiki. He put his arms on her shoulders, looking outside the window.

"Yea…it is."

Hiro said. Kiki began to blush. Hiro was too busy looking at the stars to notice. Then, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What are you doing Kit?"

Hiro sighed and let go of her, going back over to the bed.

"Nothing…"

"Oh…"

Kiki said, unhappy he went away.

"Hm…?"

Hiro questioned without words.

"I uh…just…uh…nothing…"

Kiki stuttered. Hiro began to claw at the bandages.

"Right…"

He said getting annoyed with the bandages. One of his wounds started to bleed again.

"Damn it…"

Hiro whispered.

"Oh…Kit! You're bleeding again!"

Kiki said irritably.

"Uh…SO?"

"So? So you're bleeding again!"

"So what? Not the first time…"

Hiro said angrily.

"Hiro…"

Kiki whispered. She went over to him.

"What!"

He asked irritably.

"Why must you be so difficult...I...I don't like to see you bleed..."

She said softly.

"I don't care."

He said.

"No one does..."

He finished softly.

"Well, that's a lie."

"What makes you so sure!? You just met me!"

Hiro said as his head fills with memories.

"Because…I care…"

She says under her breath. Hiro didn't hear this however, because he was lost in thought. Kiki stood silently in front of Hiro, not wanting to interrupt his thought.

"Hm?"

Hiro said as he looked up, his face slightly pink.

"Did you hear me?"

"Hm…hear what?"

Hiro asked quietly.

"Never mind…I'm used to people not paying attention."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!"

He said as he jumped up suddenly. His tails waving in the air.

"Nothing…"

Kiki said as she turned from Hiro, went over to the couch and sat on it. She brought her knees up to her chest.

Hiro got up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, looking down, with an angry look on his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SIT IN SUCH A LONELY POSITION IN FRONT OF ME!!!"

Hiro shouted.

"Why not? Some of us feel that way…"

Kiki said quietly.

"Some of us are alone…"

Hiro sighed.

"Well, you're not alone, so I don't see the point."

He said understanding. He held his hand out to her, to help her up. She ignored it as she looked down. Hiro got mad at this and picked her up.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing Kit? Put me down!"

Hiro put her down and made her stand on the floor in front of him, facing him. She refuses to look at him.

"You're not alone...or never will be again..."

He said quietly. He put one of his warm hands under her chin and made her look into his golden eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to... well...smile."

He said with a sweet smile on.

"Or…feel…happy."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't."

He said simply.

"And…what do you care of an Inu like me?"

"Well... you're...well...different."

He said with a smile.

"And that's not a bad thing."

"You could say that I'm different…I never really did fit in with the Okami pack…"

Kiki said, wandering off in thought.

"Or the other Inu's…"

"Well, I meant different than all of the other girls I've met. _You're_ better, more...interesting."

"Uh…"

"No 'uh' about it, it's true."

"You don't know who I am!"

Kiki said getting suddenly angry for no apparent reason. She turned away from Hiro, going over to the bed, and she laid down on it. Then, she pulled the blanket over her whole body.

"_So_ ready for bed?"

He asked with an intentional perverted tone.

"No…I can't stay here tonight…I have to get away…sneak around Sesshomaru…"

"Oh...Hm!?"

He said. He suddenly turned to the window. Kiki got up, went over to the closet, and went inside it, closing the door.

"Don't you dare come in here!"

She said in a threatening tone.

"WHAT!?!"

His face turning red at an idea in his head. Kiki emerged from the closet with a change in outfit. She now wore tight black pants and no shoes. Her shirt cut off an inch above her belly button. The right sleeve went to her wrist. Her left sleeve was missing. It looked like it had been ripped off, and at her side, she had a sheathed sword that had an odd blue glow to it. Hiro looked then turned his head away fast for all of the blood rushing to his face.

"Stay here Hiro…"

"…Right."

Kiki sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that? It's like darkness…"

"...Yeah..."

Hiro said, knowing what she had smelled.

"I have to go find out what it is. It's too close to here. I don't want Hakkaku and Ginta getting hurt."

She said, walking over to the window. Kiki sniffed the air again.

"No…not strong enough to be Him…"

Hiro jumped out of the window. Kiki backed up and dove out head first, landing on her hands and doing a handspring to land correctly. When Kiki landed, she saw Sesshomaru flying back into the wall of the house. He stood up and rubbed his chin. Kiki jumped in front of Sesshomaru, facing the attacker. She drew her sword, Kou No Kai, which had a dark blue glow to it. She saw Hiro rubbing his bleeding shoulder.

"…damn it that hurt…"

Hiro said to himself.

"THAT KITSUNE JUST KICKED ME!?!?!?"

Sesshomaru yelled in disbelief.

"What the hell? Well, judging by the wound on his shoulder, you stupid Inu baka, it looks like it was for good reason."

Kiki said.

"I thought he hurt you and wanted to run."

Sesshomaru said.

"GET IN THE HOUSE KIKI-NIICHAN! IT'S A FULL MOON!"

"Sesshomaru said, realizing that Kiki was outside.

"WELL, YOU SCRATCHED ME, BASTARD!!"

Hiro yelled just noticing Kiki was there. Kiki backed away from Sesshomaru, taking a few steps towards Hiro. Hiro continued to rub the scratches on his shoulder, blood covering his hand.

"Damn it, this is going to take a while to heal."

Hiro said, still talking to himself.

"GET IN THE HOUSE!"

Sesshomaru screamed at her. Kiki backed up more. She bumped into Hiro.

"...Hm!?" He turned his head to see her.

"NOW KIKIZA! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU TONIGHT!"

"S…Sess…do you smell that… it's dark…"

"Great! All the better for you to get your bitch ass in the house!"

"Shut up, you controlling bastard. You're giving me a damn headache! And you wouldn't like me with a headache!!"

Hiro said getting pissed. Kiki started to head towards Sesshomaru, taking slow steps.

"Hurry up Kikiza! NOW!"

Sesshomaru shouted at her.

"C…coming Sesshomaru-sama…"

She managed to say in a whisper.

OK, THAT'S IT YOU DAMN MOTHER-FUCKING CONTROLLING BASTARD!!! I HAVE A HEADACHE!!"

Hiro said as he was suddenly in front of Sesshomaru and punched him in the stomach.

"Hiro no!"

Kiki called after him. She was in front of Hiro as Sesshomaru slashed back, taking the hit for Hiro.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? RUN OFF KIKIZA! I DON'T CARE! GO KILL MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

Sesshomaru screamed. Kiki quickly grabbed Hiro's wrist and drags him into the forest. She stopped when they reached the lake.

"DAMN IT, KIKI!!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!"

Hiro shouted at her.

"...Kiki, why did you do that...again..?"

Hiro asked softly. She didn't answer and kept her back to him.

"...WHY IF I DIE, THEN I DIE, DON'T PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE FOR ONE AS LOW AS MINE!!!"

Hiro shouted at her back. She continued to stay quiet, upset because she had upset Hiro and Sesshomaru. She touched her hand to her face, and when she put it back at her side, there was blood.

"WHAT THE HELL!?! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!"

Hiro yelled as he ran over to her.

"D…don't worry about it. Just a little scratch."

She said as he saw the huge gash on her face.

"S…Sesshomaru-sama didn't mean it."

"JUST A SCRATCH!?!"

Hiro took off the necklace he wore, put it in her bloody hand, and then made her wear it. His face was VERY close to hers as he did this.

"D...don't worry."

She smiles, but winces at the pain because it hurts her to move her face.

"It doesn't hurt H...Hiro...j...just a little scratch...nothing else. Please don't worry about it..."

"Damn it, it doesn't work to lie to me...I'm used to shit like this."

Kiki's wounds begin to heal. Her wounds finish healing, but a scar is left. Just a line that appears white in the moonlight. Hiro, then, notices more of these white lines all over her arms, neck, and hands.

"T...thank you Hiro...f...for healing the s...scratch..." She turns from him. "I...I have to stay away n...now...Sess...Sesshomaru-sama is angry...h...he'll S...stay mad f...for a...w...week."

Kiki barley managed to get out. She started to shake, like a shiver. Hiro hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Shut up, you're shaking."

Hiro said.

"I don't give a damn about that controlling bastard, look what he did to you."

Hiro said softly.

"It…it's nothing…b…besides…Sess…Sesshomaru-sama…h…he d…didn't m...mean it. I…its al…alright."

Kiki whispered.

"I…its h…happened…b…before…I…I don't. M…mind."

"Even if he didn't he's still on my 'shit list'... So I was right."

(Hiro's 'shit list' is a list of people he hates for his whole life)

Hiro said calmly.

"Right a…about w…what?"

Kiki asked, slightly regaining her composure.

"Knew it wasn't the first time, look at your arms."

Kiki looked down at her bare left arm and saw the many milky-white lines.

"See, are you cold,...or just upset..?"

Hiro asked.

"Either way, I'm going to make you feel better."

"Neither."

Kiki said. She appeared fine on the outside, but on the inside, she was worried shitless.

"You may not believe it, but when you're feeling bad, it affects everyone around you... Like me." '

Hiro finished silently.

"Oh…I'm sorry Hiro…You should leave me…I don't want you to get hurt…"

Kiki said.

"I don't care about my life, I said it earlier."

'_...WHY IF I DIE, THEN I DIE, DON'T PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE FOR ONE AS LOW AS MINE!!!'_

What Hiro had said was echoing through Kiki's head. She turned to face Hiro.

"Hiro…Your life isn't low. You are the only person I have ever met that I would risk my life with Sesshomaru-sama for yours…I care about your life…and tonight, I'm unpredictable. More than usual. I can't control myself. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yet, in Kiki's head, she was screaming a totally different thing.

'_Please don't leave me Hiro! Don't let me kill! Don't leave me!_'

"I won't leave you, then what would that prove? I'm a chicken, I'm heartless, and I would leave someone feeling alone?"

Hiro said.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Hiro…please…I don't want to hurt anybody else. I don't want to spill innocent blood…"

Kiki said in a terrified tone.

"He has control of me tonight…"

"I don't care if I die, at least I would die with the knowledge that I wasn't heartless."

"But I don't want you to die... your one of the only friends I've ever had..."

He pulled tighter on her stomach.

"Get it through your thick head! I'M NOT LEAVING _YOU!!_"

Hiro said in a stern voice.

"Alright then… just…promise me…that… if things start to get bad… go get Sesshomaru-sama…he can stop me…from killing anyone else…"

Kiki begged.

"Alright, I will."

Hiro lied.

"Thank you Hiro."

Kiki said. She backed up, purposely getting closer to him.

"Uh…um…"

Hiro said.

"Sorry…"

Kiki broke away from Hiro's hug and sat by the waters edge.

"...uh..."

_'Why'd you say sorry? I wasn't mad at you...I enjoyed it.' _

Hiro said in his head. Hiro had a displeased look on his face. Kiki, with her telepathic abilities, read this.

"Oh…I… I am sorry that I displeased you then Hiro-san…"

"...uh...oh I almost forgot."

He said with a slight smile at his own stupidity for almost forgetting her telepathy. Kiki stood up, walked over to Hiro and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. Then, she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him, laying her head on his chest.

"uh…you…you're…"

Hiro stuttered.

'_hugging me…you're warm…_'

Hiro finished in his head, blushing.

This is where I end my fluffiness. I'll pick up next chapter! LOVE IT! Let me know what you think! THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Hiro is owned by KitofDespair and Azira is owned by Greendayluvr93.

AN: Look out people! This chapters going to be SUPER FLUFFY! And I don't mean like Sesshomaru's fluff. GO MOKA-MOKA-SAMA! Well anyway, if you are allergic to fluff, READ ANYWAY CAUSE I SAID SO! Enjoy! Plus, this is fluffy continued ha! LET'S GO!

Co-Authors: Greendayluvr93- Rissa-niichan and KitsuneofDespair- Kit-niichan

This chapter was written by: Grimm-chan, who was assisted by everyone's favorite Kitsune, KIT-NIICHAN! round of applause. Curtains go up. Start reading cause that show just began

_'Why'd you say sorry? I wasn't mad at you...I enjoyed it.' _

Hiro said in his head. Hiro had a displeased look on his face. Kiki, with her telepathic abilities, read this.

"Oh…I… I am sorry that I displeased you then Hiro-san…"

"...uh...oh I almost forgot."

He said with a slight smile at his own stupidity for almost forgetting her telepathy. Kiki stood up, walked over to Hiro and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. Then, she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him, laying her head on his chest.

"Uh…you…you're…"

Hiro stuttered.

'_Hugging me…you're warm…_'

Hiro finished in his head, blushing. Kiki didn't notice this, and just pressed into him.

"Hmmm?" Hiro's stomach started to feel weird again. He had forgotten about what Kiki had said about butterflies. She then backed off and sniffed the air. Then, she took off into near by trees. A scream was followed by this, but it wasn't her. Hiro followed her as soon as this scream was heard. Hiro was greeted with the sight of Kiki pinning someone against a tree.

Hiro breathed in quickly at this sight.

"So, why are you spying on us, you _kuro _Kitsune. What the hell do you want?"

Kiki questioned at the stranger.

"...YOU...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?"

Hiro yelled. His eyes were glowing. His fangs sharpened. Kiki turned to look at him. Her eyes were a blood red, her fangs long too. Her claws still were digging into her victim's neck. At this, the stranger kneed her in the stomach. Kiki turned back to him, digging her claws deeper in. Blood was running down his body.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM NOT ONE TO BE CROSSED!"

Kiki snapped, in kill mode.

"Kiki, down, he's not here for you."

Hiro said, glaring at the other Kitsune-yokai. Kiki ignored him, and removed her right hand from his flesh and clawed at his chest. Suddenly there was a black flash were the other Kitsune was. When the flames were gone he was no longer there. Kiki fell to the ground. Her claws retracting, her back to Hiro. The kit turned up behind her.

"KIKI, WATCH OUT!!"

What was thought to be Kiki was gone. She jumped down from the tree, still in kill mode.

"Ready to die, you Kitsune? I will savor your blood on my claws!"

The kit dodged easily. She turns to him, easily getting behind him

"Kiki, this isn't your battle."

Hiro said walking toward the black haired Kitsune-yokai. She seemed to ignore this, intent on slashing the Kits back open. As she did, blood splashed onto her face, and her eyes changed to a black.

"Hiro…get…Sesshomaru…"

She barley managed to say through her demonic rage. Kiki's demonic side decided to try a full mind control over this Kit, to get what she needed. But, as luck would have it, it backfired. And she fell, for what seemed like forever, and passed out.

"KIKI!!!"

Hiro picked her up and leaned her against a tree.

"Damn it, you damn fucking bastard, even if you are my little brother, I'm going to kill you!"

Hiro growled.

"Hiro..."

Kiki mumbled, regaining her consciousness quicker than expected.

"Don't worry about this Inu...Go..."

"...Hm? Stay down, Kai's dangerous. And I'm not going to leave you with this bastard."

Hiro dashed toward Kaito and slammed his fist in Kaito's stomach. Kaito coughed up some blood, but quickly recovered and grabbed Hiro's tail. Kiki sat up and shook her head. She touched her hand to her arm, which was split open because of the backfire.

"HIRO… Bastard, get off of him!"

Kiki yelled at Kaito.

"STAY DOWWWWWWNN!!!" Hiro yelled as Kaito yanked on his tail. Hiro grabbed Kai by the arm, twisted it, and flipped him on the ground.

Kiki just sat there, unable to get up because she has more than one gash from the backfire.

'_Please... kill him Hiro... for me..._'

Kiki thought. Hiro dodged some punches from Kaito easily as if child's play.

"Come on, Kai, you know that you were never able to beat me."

He said in a teasing tone. Kiki attempted to get up, but fell with a whine. Kai pretended to kick him but instead slammed Hiro's neck into the tree behind them. Kaito's claws started to dig into Hiro's neck, making them bleed. Kiki attempted to get up again, and this time, managed to stay on her feet, leaning against a tree. Hiro couldn't breath; Kiki didn't notice the steam coming from where the claws were digging.

"AAAHHHH!!!"

Was all that Hiro could let out. Kiki moved swiftly, even for her wounds. Kiki did, however, notice the blood dripping down Hiro's neck. In one motion, she kicked Kaito, pinned him against a tree, and grabbed his tails, which she had noticed immobilized the Kitsune's.

"Now you're going to die Kit…say goodbye to the cruel world."

Kiki slashed at Kaito's back again, hitting her target. The same black flame appeared as he left. He stood on a nearby tree.

"I don't have time for this, but I will be back, older brother."

Kaito said. This was the first time she heard his dark voice that belonged to the dark Kitsune. He then disapeared. When he did Hiro fell to his hands and knees, blood still sliding down his neck.

"HIRO!"

Kiki screamed into the silence. She was instantly at his side, ignoring the pain from her wounds. Hiro coughed out some more blood and grabbed his neck in pain. Kiki noticed this, and touched her hand to his neck. The pain was instantly gone, and in its place, was the feeling of cold water. He twitched at the cold feeling.

"Hiro... are you alright?"

Then she saw the burn marks, the same as the scar.

"That...that bastard... he gave you that scar..."

"I'm... I'm fine...do... don't worry about me."

"Hiro... you're hurt... I have to worry...If I don't, who will?"

Kiki said with pinkness to her face. Blood started to leak out of his new wounds again, obviously not planning on stopping.

"Sh...Shouldn't your necklace take care of th…that?"

"No...Not this...energy... it's black... Not pure."

He barely managed to say.

"What did he want? What did I do? Another Kitsune? I thought that Naraku killed them all..."

"Um... he wanted to kill me; you got in his way, and Naraku killed most of my pack, leaving a few, including me and... Kaito... Him, the one I just fought."

Hiro said trying to answer all of her questions.

"...My little brother, but I don't consider him as such."

Hiro said gaining his breath back.

"I…I don't remember anything…"

Kiki said nervously.

"Did…did I hurt you?"

"...Hm? Well, there wasn't much to miss."

He said thinking it would be better if he didn't tell her.

"NO! If you even tried, I wouldn't let you."

He said with that, 'I'm so strong' smile.

"Don't lie to me… I'm cut up all over. Apparently, I uh…tried something…and it uh… didn't work…I did something…"

Hiro just noticed the burning on his neck.

"OUCH, DAMN IT THAT HURTS!!!"

He yelled as he jumped in the air.

"Hold still..."

She touched her hand to his neck again, and the cold water feeling returned to his wounds. Hiro bit his lip since his neck was cold, and still bleeding.

"Uhh….."

Hiro said as he laughed nervously.

"As long as you're alright…"

She said. She was hurting because of her wounds. Hiro's neck began to burn again.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!"

"Hiro!"

Kiki said in a concerned voice.

"OW OW OW!!!"

"Hiro, what should I do, since this stuff won't heal you!! Stop bleeding, Damn it!! We need that blood to go away."

She said getting confused in the middle. Hiro's eyes widened as he thought back to when he lived with his pack, _As a nine year old Hiro was playing with his soccer ball (what ever they called it!) when he looked over at one of the kids who he 'accidentally' hurt run to his mommy with a bleeding hand. "We need that blood to go away." the mother said, after which she licked it away. Hiro wasn't paying attention so he ended up with a cut on his cheek, a girl came up and licked away the blood. "Bleeding's a bad thing." She said, as she continued to the game. She said, meaning nothing but worry as she licked away the blood. She ran off continuing with the game._

Kiki saw this because she had been peering into his mind with concern when his eyes had widened.

"Hiro..."

Kiki said as she got closer to him.

"Having a bit of wishful thinking there?"

She asked in a soft, playful voice. She then put a hand on his shoulder.

"What, are you doing?"

Hiro asked as she gently licked away the bleeding wounds.

"Uh...uh..."

Hiro said as he began to blush furiously. Kiki then backed off with a quiet whine that was barley audible.

"Are you ok?"

Hiro asked hearing that whine. He had a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about it…"

She said, forcing a smile.

"Sure, but you are hurt."

Hiro said.

'_My necklace, should heal bones, right? Or was that only for humans?_'

Hiro questioned in his head.

"Oh and don't use a fake smile on me."

Hiro said. Kiki stood up, hiding the pain.  
"C'mon, let's get out of here… I have someone I need to feed…"

"If you say so…"

Hiro said.

"Or…No… you should go back to Suikotsu…he can help you…"

Kiki said.

"No way, you're hurt, and what type of person would I be if I let you stay out here and probably get killed?"

Hiro said being cocky, to annoy her.

"Whatever… so go back, come with me, or go somewhere else… I don't care."

Kiki said back, with attitude.

"As you wish."

He said with a respectful bow, continuing to annoy her.

"Fuck you…"

Kiki said. She was getting pissed.

"I'm coming."

Hiro said.

"Ha-ha."

He laughed coolly.

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF KIT!"

All the concern out of her voice. He just kept on that sweet smile of his. Her expression softened, as she just looked at him.

"Whatever..."

She said quietly

"Ok, lead the way."

He said still with that irresistible smile.

"Need a hand up foxy?"

Kiki teased. Hiro stood up and looked down at her. She stared up into his face, with a slight cute smile on her face.

"What?"

He said noticing her staring.

"Oh nothing…"

She said getting closer. She had a slight limp because she was still hurt.

"Hm…?"

He said as he got closer.

"Hm? Are you sure you're ok?"

He said as his voice was again hinting with worry.

"Yea…I'm alright…_now_…"

She said softly.

'_Now?_'

Hiro questioned in his head. Kiki was now right in front of him, looking up into his eyes.

"Uh... what a...are you...doing?" Hiro stuttered in a calm voice.

"New rule against standing near you?"

She taunted.

"N…n…no…"

Was all he could say?

"So…Kit… where's your girlfriend live? Around here?"

"No. She doesn't live anywhere...beings that I don't have one."

Hiro said forgetting their distance, for the moment.

"Fuck you... seriously Hiro... I mean... A guy like you? Lady Killer!"

Kiki said with a straight face.

"What? No, I'm not a lady killer, well; at least I don't try to be."

"You seem to be doing a very good job of it… Azira had quite an interest in you."

Kiki said.

"And there was someone else…"

He was avoiding eye contact, or else he would end up blushing.

"Really? Well, she didn't act like the rest."

"The rest?"

Kiki questioned in a soft tone.

"Oh, just those annoying girls that scream my name when I walk by, it's really annoying." He sighed.

"Fan girls…"

Kiki said with a sigh.

"Uh, yeah, if that's what you call them. I told you that you were different, and that it was a good thing."

"Oh, that's funny! Well, Zii and this other girl are uh... different. Zii's less bold than the other..."

Kiki sighed.

"You have pretty eyes..."

Kiki said staring into his golden eyes.

"Uh...uh..."

Hiro said as she caught his eyes' attention. Now staring in hers and remembering the distance.

"Hmmm? What's the matter?"

"Uh...uh...nothing…"

He said hiding the nervousness in his voice. At 'nothing', his voice got softer.

"I'm... I'm… fine."

"Are you sure? You seem kind of..."

She then realized how close they both were.

"Uh…uh…"

"Heh, what you didn't know what YOU did."

He said with a teasing smile.

"Um…I…um…"

She said taking a step back, and tripping over a tree root. He caught her before she could fall.

"Oh…"

"You should really watch where you're walking." He said with that irresistible smile.

"I…um…"

She said with a slight blush.

He helped her stand.

"Well, you were backing up, right?"

He made her stand away from him and leaned against the tree again.

"Uh...yea..."

She said... While thinking,

_'What the hell! I BACKED UP! I WAS GOING TO KISS HIM AND I BACKED UP_!'

She accidentally sent this message into his mind because she was not trying to control her mind again.

"What?"

He said after he heard this. Kiki turned around to hide her red face, and started walking. She was still limping, but she ignored the pain.

"Coming?"

She asked.

"Right, but what was what you thought all about?"

He said with a clueless look on his face.

"I… I was…uh…"

Kiki stuttered as she started walking faster, losing the limp.

"You what?"

He said with his teasing tone, noticing the stutter.

"I…I was…um…"

She stuttered, keeping in front of him so he wouldn't see her face. He suddenly was in front of her.

"AHH!"

He said as he went and leaned against another tree. His legs still hurt, and then trying to keep up with her hurt. Her face was red. She avoided his glance, and stared at her feet.

"We should rest... you... you're hurt..."

She said.

"No...NO I'm F...FINE!"

He yelled to try to get her to believe him and that he was truly in pain. She just stared at the ground, hoping he had no clue what she had wanted to do so badly, and hoping he just shut up and rested. The black marks on his neck were getting bigger.

"Y…your neck…"

She barley managed to get out.

"W...where...where's...y...you...your...neck...necklace?"

She struggled with words again.

"ARGGG!"

He grunted in pain.

"I le...left it...by the damn r...river!"

He barley managed to say.

"S...Stay here...I'll run and get it..."

"But you're h...hurt!"

"I am not!"

She said looking up at him. Her face was still red, but she didn't care.

"Stay here!"

She said as she took off for the river.

"KIKI NO!"

Hiro shouted after her, but she kept running. She felt so much pain, but she ignored it and reached the river. She spotted the necklace, grabbed it, and ran back towards Hiro. She reached him, out of breath, but hiding that and her pain.

"Here…"

She said as she walked over to him and put it on him. She leaned on the other side of the tree, catching her breath. She closed her eyes, visualizing seeing her beloved companion up at Mount Kisaki. She opened her eyes because she felt hot breath on her face. She saw Hiro, arms above her shoulders on the tree, standing close to her. He touched his forehead to hers.

"I know how bad you wanted this so…"

He kissed her quickly on her lips, and then walked around to the other side of the tree. She stood there, paralyzed. Red returned to her face.

Tell me what you think alright? Love you all! Thanks! Give most of the credit to Kit-niichan and Rissa-niichan! They helped a lot! If it weren't for them, I would have given up by now! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Hiro is owned by KitofDespair and Azira is owned by Greendayluvr93.

AN: This chapters going to be some what FLUFFY! And I don't mean like Sesshomaru's fluff. GO MOKA-MOKA-SAMA! Well anyway, if you are allergic to fluff, READ ANYWAY CAUSE I SAID SO! Enjoy! Plus, this is fluffy continued ha! LET'S GO!

Co-Authors: Greendayluvr93- Rissa-niichan and KitsuneofDespair- Kit-niichan

This chapter was written by: Grimm-chan, who was assisted by everyone's favorite Kitsune, KIT-NIICHAN! round of applause. Curtains go up. Start reading cause that show just began

"W...where...where's...y...you...your...neck...necklace?"

She struggled with words again.

"ARGGG!"

He grunted in pain.

"I le...left it...by the damn r...river!"

He barley managed to say.

"S...Stay here...I'll run and get it..."

"But you're h...hurt!"

"I am not!"

She said looking up at him. Her face was still red, but she didn't care.

"Stay here!"

She said as she took off for the river.

"KIKI NO!"

Hiro shouted after her, but she kept running. She felt so much pain, but she ignored it and reached the river. She spotted the necklace, grabbed it, and ran back towards Hiro. She reached him, out of breath, but hiding that and her pain.

"Here…"

She said as she walked over to him and put it on him. She leaned on the other side of the tree, catching her breath. She closed her eyes, visualizing seeing her beloved companion up at Mount Kisaki. She opened her eyes because she felt hot breath on her face. She saw Hiro, arms above her shoulders on the tree, standing close to her. He touched his forehead to hers.

"I know how bad you wanted this so…"

He kissed her quickly on her lips, and then walked around to the other side of the tree. She stood there, paralyzed. Red returned to her face.

"You're ok, right, Kiki? Or did I surprise you too much."

Hiro said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"N...no..."

She said with her pride getting the better of her.

"'No' you're not alright, or 'no' I didn't surprise you?"

Hiro said not losing that hint in his voice. Kiki couldn't see it, but he was smiling.

"N…no y…you d…did…didn't S…surprise m…me."

"Ok, so that's why you're stuttering."

He said being a smart-ass. (Or would that be tail?)

"Huh?"

She said quickly regaining composure. God forbid he saw her with her face redder than his hair! Hiro gave a small laugh.

"What's S…so funny K...kit?"

"Oh nothing…"

He answered with that smile of his.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kiki asked, suddenly in front of him.

"...huh...?"

He said as he saw her there, seeming like out of know where.

"Are you feeling better? You were really hurt a little bit ago…"

She said with that smile you put on when you're hurting too.

"Don't worry about me, you're hurt, too."

He took off his necklace.

"My wounds would take longer to heal, so take this."

"I'm fine!"

She said defiantly.

Hiro touched one of her bleeding arms and put it on the blue crystal. Even though she said that she was fine, he put it around her neck

She looked at him.

"Thanks Hiro...for caring... But I really don't need your help. I've fended Sesshomaru-sama off since I was a baby. I still have that one scar on my..."

She stopped because she said too much.

"Scar... on where?"

He asked.

'_Or do you not want to tell me so I don't get curious?_'

He thought in his head.

"My shoulder and down my back..."

She said quietly.

"..Oh…"

Was all he could say.

"...So I guess that there's an even bigger reason for him to be on my shit-list."

Hiro said after thinking for a little bit.

"Why's that?"

Kiki asked peering up at him and peeling her eyes away from the ground.

"Because he scared you, and it sounds like that it is the worst one. He hurt you, isn't that reason enough?"

Hiro said not realizing that he basically repeated himself.

"Why the hell do you even care? I'm just some Inu that you met today. It's not even the worst injury I've had. I can take care of myself!"

"Well, I...uh... I... let me think about that...while you hear with that necklace."

Hiro said so she wouldn't take it off. He turned his back to her; he was looking at the sky in concentration.

"Hiro… don't worry about my brother. Just forget about him."

"How can I not, he shouldn't hurt his little sister! What type of person would do that!?!" Hiro said.

"Wait a sec..."

Hiro put his hand on his chin in thought.

"He does it because I get in his way... That's all, just leave him alone. Why the hell do you even care?"

"One that is not a good reason, two I told you to let me think about that!! But you know what I just realized..."

Hiro said wanting her to answer.

"What did the brilliant fox just realize?"

Kiki said sarcastically.

"Well, I used up my first kiss on you... you're lucky you're cute."

Hiro said not even really thinking.

"What?"

She said in utter amazement

"What I said what I said. I am a man of my word, and that is a promise."

Hiro said.

"What's a promise?"

Kiki asked.

"Well, that, that was my first kiss and that you were pretty."

Hiro continued to talk without thinking.

"Well, I used my kiss on some awesome guy I know. Best person I've ever knew."

She said, not seeming to be talking about Hiro.

"Really? Who was it?"

Hiro asked. (Today is Hiro-no-think Day!)

"Someone cute, and strong, and fast."

She said as she was suddenly behind him.

"It sounds like I don't know him."

Hiro said, kind of getting it, but wanting her to say it.

"Oh, I think you do."

She said in an emotionless tone in Hiro's ear.

"...uh..."

He couldn't say anything due her being so close.

"I'm n...not so S...sure."

He said, trying to keep his composure.

"I am."

She said as she was suddenly in front of him and very close.

"Uh...uh..."

He was wordless, once again.

"I like you, Hiro. I like you a lot."

She said perfectly as if she had practiced over and over in a mirror. No blush came to her face, and her voice was calm. Hiro wasn't as calm as her; he had a ferocious blush on though.

"B...but...y...you j...j...just met m…me."

Hiro stumbled. She turned, took off his necklace, tossed it over her shoulder to him, and started to walk away

"Wait, what does that have to do with your first kiss?"

Hiro asked.

He caught it because he has to.

"Because, it was you."

She said, continuing to walk away.

"It was!! Now there's a shocker!"

Hiro said in shock. She just continued to walk away, realizing that she couldn't get close to Hiro.

"Hey, are your wounds all healed up?" Hiro asked since she tossed him the necklace back.

"Yea."

She said stopping in her tracks.

"Ok."

He said as he put the necklace around his neck and took out a knife.

"I'll see you around sometime, Hiro."

She said as she looked back at him.

"What?"

Hiro asked as he pushed his hand on the blade of the knife.

"Where are you going?"

Hiro said looking at her still pushing down. She provided no explanation, and simply continued to walk away from Hiro to the East. He was suddenly in front of her.

"You can't just leave like that."

Hiro had a sly smile on.

"Why not?"

She said avoiding his glance. His eyes winced as the blade sliced his hand.

"Aw, because that's not how you say 'good bye', and you brought me into this so I'm not leaving like that."

"What do you mean?"

She said softly, staring intently at the ground.

"Well, I wouldn't leave you alone after all of that, you basically saved my tail back there, and I just used my first kiss on you...OK that last part was my fault, but you get the picture."

Hiro said as some blood dripped to the ground.

"So I helped you out...So you kissed me. So what?"

"Uhh, FINE LEAVE!! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU TRULY WANT!! I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO!!"

Hiro yelled becoming irritated.

"Oh... I just... can't stay here... with you..."

She said, still talking to the ground.

"Why is that!? YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE I'LL GO FIRST!!"

Hiro yelled starting to stomp away.

"I...I don't mean it like that..."

She said realizing what that sounded like. She sat on the ground and looked up at the moon, wondering why she always drove them away.

"I...I'm sorry Hiro...sorry we can't be friends..."

She said quietly

"Wait, what!? Why can't we be friends? All friends have fights."

He said as turned around and faced her.

"Because..."

Everything she said after because was inaudible to Hiro's skilled ears.

"What?"

He said suddenly in front of her again. Hiro held the necklace with his bloody hand.

"I said everyone who's says that they'll be there for me... they either die or leave me... They all go away in the end."

She said quietly.

"AND YOU CUTTING YOURSELF ISN'T MAKING THIS ANY EASIER!"

She said raising her voice, but still not looking at Hiro.

"Oh... But I wasn't cutting myself in an Emo sense; I was trying to heal myself."

He said looking at his bleeding hand, which was healing.

"Oh..."

"DUH! Ok, you said that all of the ones that said that they will be there left?"

Hiro asked.

"Yea…"

"OK. I, Hiro Komatsu, promise with my life that I will not leave Kikiza Ryoku alone for as long as I live!"

Hiro said.

"Why do you even care? Why do you stay with me? Why are you so concerned?"

"Well, didn't I already tell you why I was concerned back at that house? Why I stay... Because I have no where else to go..."

Hiro said silently at the end.

"Why I care... I can't figure that out yet…"

Hiro said hoping that she wouldn't catch the middle part.

"You and me the same... No where to go..."

'Damn it, why do people always notice the part the other is trying to hide!?"

Hiro thought to himself.

"Because... I was raised to be observant. I had to check and observe if Sesshomaru was in a bad mood..."

She finished quietly.

"Oh... but that doesn't explain every one else, and COULD KEEP OUT OF MY MIND!!!"

Hiro said. Kiki mumbled something.

"What?"

He asked leaning in closer to hear.

"I said I'm sorry Hiro-san…"

"Uh... what's with the 'san'? I thought we were friends?"

Hiro said with one of his smiles. He also gave a short, yet irresistible laugh. She didn't answer, and instead simply stared at the ground.

"We are friends right? Why do you keep staring at the ground?"

Hiro asked titling his head like a confused puppy.

"...were...were friends if you want to be..."

She said quietly.

_'I want to be..._'

She thought.

Well, then we are. But you still didn't answer the other question."

He said staring down at her.

"Because…I…I can't explain it."

She said softly, still looking at said ground.

"Why can't you?"

Hiro said putting one hand under her chin and gently lifting her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I...the ground look interesting..."

She said, letting her pride, once again, get the better of her.

"Ok, if that's what you want... but I don't want your gaze to be now the ground."

Hiro said.

_'I kind of want it on me... wait don't be selfish Hiro!!'_

He yelled at himself in his own head. Kiki stood up and looked into Hiro's eyes.

"You have my attention…"

"..Uh...uh..."

Hiro stuttered.

'Those eyes... Wait she read my mind again! Do I really care? No I wanted her to know that.'

Hiro thought regaining his composure.

"So I do."

He said with that irresistible smile of his. He titled his head to the side just a little making his smile even more irresistible. He stared right back into her eyes.

"What are you smiling at Hiro?"

She asked in a quiet yet somewhat less afraid voice.

"You."

Was his short and sweet response.

"Me? What's to smile about with me?"

She questioned, tilting her head in that 'confused puppy' way. He gave his laugh.

"What isn't there? I mean you are my friend, one of my only ones."

Hiro said continuing his smile.

"Hiro, I'm sure you have plenty of friends..."

She said.

"I'm nothing special. Just a simple Inu…"

"No, not really."

Hiro started,

"Most of them probably hate me by now."

He said.

"Hey who said that it was a bad thing to be simple? I mean you didn't you want to just be a normal Inu, right?"

Hiro said using what she had told him.

"I still don't, but it isn't like I have much choice. The Shiyakusho has decided my fate..."

She said turning away from him, and looking up at the stars. He hugged her from behind,

"You don't get to chose who you are, but you do get to chose who you become."

Hiro whispered in her ear. His warm breathe was felt on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes at the feeling of him hugging her.

"I know what I am to become. It's not what I want, Hiro, it's what the Shiyakusho want..." She said, almost passing out from being tired. He pulled her closer, knowing that she wouldn't listen to him right now. Her face turned red and her eyes shot open. Her body tensed up.

"What?"

He whispered all so softly. She remained motionless, but he could feel every muscle in her body tighten with either fear or surprise. He sighed, thinking that she didn't like it so he went to un wrap his arms from her. Kiki quickly touched her hands to his quickly retreating arms.

_'Please..._' "

Don't..."

She finished aloud in a soft voice. His eyes went wide in surprise for a second but then pulled her into another embrace. She kept her hands there, simply happy that she felt safe from Sesshomaru for once in her life. She felt safe from the world. He pulled her just a little closer.

She closed her eyes, exhausted from the day. Hiro let her go, sat down, and then pulled her down into his lap. She was too tired to do anything.

"Where to? We were going somewhere…"

"I can walk!"

"Just tell me!"

"Mount Kisaki…but…"

Before she could say anything, Hiro got up, pulled her onto his back, and took off. They stopped at two tall trees.

"Lead the way…"

He said as she got off his back with a glare.

"Hey, don't glare at me! You were tried, right? I just let you rest for a little bit!"

Hiro said noticing her glare.

"Feh... I could have walked. Hope you can keep up, Kit."

She took off, jumping off a tree stump and onto rocks, climbing the cliff wall.

"Now here's some fun!"

He said as he dashed up and to Kiki's surprise was keeping up with her without a sweat. Kiki quickly ducked into a hidden cave, surprising Hiro as he stopped while climbing. He looked around for Kiki.  
"In here Kit."

She said as she poked her head out, grinning like mad. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. Her hair seemed to glow. She seemed so radiant in the light. Quickly, she ducked back into the cave. Hiro shook his head to get rid of a blush and followed. As Hiro entered the cave, he saw Kiki petting something. He back was to him. He couldn't see. Hiro moved closer to get a better look.

"See, niisan, I told you I would be back. You didn't think I would leave you here, did you?"

Kiki said softly to what appeared to be a black wolf. Hiro walked up to the wolf. "Niisan?"

He asked with an eyebrow arched. The wolf growled at Hiro, barring his teeth. His ears went flat against his head. He was planning on attacking.

"Enkai! Down! Kitsune_ tomodachi_! _Daun_! "

Kiki said sharply to the wolf. The wolf quickly lied down, shill growling quietly. Hiro blinked a few times to control himself. _'That wolf growled at me! Wait, it's Kiki's I can't growl back. Not to mention if I did it would seem weird to her..._'

Hiro thought.

_'I feel like I'm still a kit._'

He then sighed. Kiki barred her fangs at the wolf and growled herself. The wolf rolled on its back, showing its black belly. His tail between his legs. He was whining for forgiveness.

"_Busata."_

Kiki said to Enkai. Hiro's tails started to wave again.

'_It's not so bad to feel like a kit, I guess_.'

He thought to himself with a smile.

"Hiro, this is Enkai. He's a wolf that Koga…um…gave me to look after. I use the Japanese words because that's how I trained him."

She said with a smile. She then turned to Enkai.

"Enkai, Kitsune my _tomodachi_. His _meishou_ Hiro. He will be our _raihin _for a while."

(Tomodachifriend. Daundown. Busata be silent. Meishouname is. Raihin guest. For those of you who don't know Japanese)

Ok, so he's not going to try to kill me now, right?"

Hiro asked.

"He won't, unless…I tell him to."

She said with a grin.

"...Oh..."

Hiro said, looking threatened. His tails stopped waving when he said that. He wasn't afraid that Enkai would kill him, because he didn't think he could. He feared Kiki even sending Enkai after him.

"But don't worry. I like you Hiro."

She said with her "special smile". You know the one that makes guys want to like the girl. That one.

"So, you hungry?"

She asked.

"…Uh…"

Hiro said as his stomach roared out in hunger.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She said as she took off for the back of the cave. She jumped off another cliff that Hiro hadn't noticed, and a splash was heard. Enkai quickly followed her. Hiro then realize that they weren't in a cave at all, but what they had climbed was a big, natural stone wall. They were on a cliff top, facing what seemed to be water.

"Just great... water…"

Hiro said with a slump.

A minute later, Kiki re-appeared with a few things in her mouth, and others in her hand. Enkai followed faithfully with things in his mouth too.

Hiro sniffed the air then turned around to face them, "FISH!!"

Enjoy lmao! Let me know what you think ok? The fluff will be over soon! Promise 3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Hiro is owned by KitofDespair and Azira is owned by Greendayluvr93.

AN: This chapters going to be some what FLUFFY! And I don't mean like Sesshomaru's fluff. GO MOKA-MOKA-SAMA! Well anyway, if you are allergic to fluff, READ ANYWAY CAUSE I SAID SO! Enjoy! Plus, this is fluffy continued ha! LET'S GO!

Co-Authors: Greendayluvr93- Rissa-niichan and KitsuneofDespair- Kit-niichan

This chapter was written by: Ookami-chan, who was assisted by everyone's favorite Kitsune, KIT-NIICHAN! round of applause. Curtains go up. Start reading cause that show just began

Enkai followed faithfully with things in his mouth too.

Hiro sniffed the air then turned around to face them.

"FISH!!"

Kiki walked to her right and dropped what she had in a large bowl. Enkai did the same.

"Just for you. Enkai,"

She said, smiling at Hiro like she does, ant then turning to her Okami companion.

"Where the hell did you put the matches?"

She said as the moonlight illuminated her body, making her glow. Hiro calmed down and regained his composure.

"Want some help with that?"

He asked. Kiki grinned.

"I could use it."

Hiro is suddenly next to her. Kiki didn't even sense him move before he got there.

He rubbed his hands together and slammed his hand down on the fire place.

He smiled at his flair work and the red flames reflected in his golden eyes. Kiki gazed into his eyes.

"Um... thanks..."

"No problem."

He said getting up. Hiro went to the edge of the cliff and dangled his legs off. Kiki sat there and cooked the fish. The aroma filled the air. Enkai trotted over to Hiro, and sat by his side. He looked at Hiro, and cocked his head. Hiro then gave that smile of his and pated the Ookami on the head. Enkai growled quietly, but allowed the Kitsune-yokai to touch him.

'Hmm that's odd... Enkai's letting Hiro pet him... I wonder why?'

Kiki thought as she finished up with the fish.

"Well, this sure brings me back!!"

Hiro said stretching.

"Huh?"

Kiki asked, snapping out of her daydream about her and Hiro walking on a beach in the moonlight. She had a slight blush to her face, hoping her psychic abilities hadn't projected that into his mind.

"Umm...uh... dinner's done..."

She said quietly.

"Huh? Oh, great, I'm starved!"

He said walking over, tails wavering in the wind with his hair. Kiki passed Hiro a plate made of bamboo. She also laid one down for Enkai.

Kiki passes Hiro chopsticks to eat the rice and fish with, and Hiro went mad on the rice. Kiki double blinked, and then smiled, watching Enkai devour the meal.

"Man, I haven't eaten like that since I was back home, ah, this is great!"

Hiro said starting to show a hyper kit side.

"G...glad you like it..."

Kiki said, blushing slightly at the compliment. Kiki watched the moon, but did not appear to be eating anything.

"Hey, Kiki-Chan, where's your food?"

Hiro asked as he was about to eat more of his rice.

"Oh, uh... I have some rice over the fire, but... I uh...uh..."

The rest of the sentence couldn't be heard over a delightful howl from Enkai.

"You what? You should eat; if you don't eat you'll get sick. Are you sick? You're looking a little flustered."

Hiro said putting his hand on her forehead.

"No... No, I'm not sick...It's uh...something else."

She said as she took his hand in hers, and removed it from her forehead.

"Oh… It's your "lady time" right now…"

He said with confidence that he was absolutely right.

"No…no Hiro-kun it isn't that…I can't eat fish tonight... It's something Sesshomaru told me..."

"Ok..."

Hiro slowly wrapped his arms around Kiki from behind. She had no idea how he had gotten there that fast, and then remembered earlier events.

"But you are going to eat sooner or later. Or I'll have to make you."

"I uh... I have to honor the ocean tonight... I can't eat until sun up..."

"Huh, what does that mean?"

Hiro asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. Kiki leaned back, pressing against him a little.

"I can't eat or sleep tonight. See my necklace?"

For the first time, Hiro notices a blue, broken stone on a dog collar around her neck.

"I'm not only a dog demon, but I'm a reincarnation of a water spirit. It doesn't show physically, but it is there."

Kiki said quietly as she closed her eyes to rest. Hiro put on a smirk, and pulls her a little closer. He then kissed the top of her head, lightly as to not disturb her. Red spread across her face like a wild fire. She opens her eyes, and looked up, so they were facing each other.

"Hi."

Hiro said.

"I...uh..."

She stuttered as she stared into his eyes.

"I like your eyes too."

Hiro said in a joking but true tone as he stared into hers. She just looks at him, wondering unknown things.

'I only wish... no that's silly. Why would HE like ME? Why would he even do that? I'm such an ugly dog... not worth his time... yet here I am, staring into his golden eyes... so close that I could... or he could... I only wish...'

Hiro's special smile spread across his lips.

"Uh... you... you didn't hear that... did you?"

Kiki said, squeaking out of fear.

"Hear what?"

Hiro said, double blinking out of confusion.

"Is it something I should hear?"

'Thank God he doesn't know I want him to...to...'

But Kiki's thoughts were interrupted because Hiro leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kiki's face turned bright red, knowing this had gone on earlier as well, but it still felt so new. She pushed up slightly, and kissed him back, then looked down quickly. He laughed a little, that laugh of his. Kiki wondered what had been so funny about that. She thought it had been sweet, but felt anger towards his amusement. All the same, she closed her eyes again, not wanting him to ever let go.

"You look good in red."

Hiro said, now in a teasing tone. She mumbled something absolutely inaudible.

"Huh, what was that?"

Hiro asked with his smile still present. He moved his head from the top of hers to her shoulder so he could hear her better.

"This isn't funny..."

"Oh, sorry."

Hiro said as he kissed her cheek.

"I guess I'm just happy."

She blushed more, if that was possible.

"W...w...w...why are y...you h...h...ha...happy Mast…Master Fox?"

"I don't know... maybe having a cute puppy in my arms, or being able to kiss that same cute puppy… maybe that's making me happy."

Hiro whispered in her ear.

She sighed, not being able to blush anymore.

"O...oh...H...hey! I don't k...know w...what y...your talk...talking about..."

He chuckled a bit at her response.

"I think you do."

Hiro said as he pressed his lips to her neck this time. Kiki closed her eyes, happy for the first time in a long time.

"Well... I'm very happy..."

"Good, I think you deserve to be."

Hiro said resting his head against hers.

"I'm in the arms of an angel...one with cute tails... and a gentle touch..."

"No angle, just a Kitsune-yokai, with fire abilities."

Hiro said,

"Just a demon..."

Hiro said those last few words with such sadness, that it made Kiki feel horrible.

"Not just a demon... if you were able to touch Enkai, then you're alright with me. He doesn't let just anyone touch him. Besides, in these past few hours…I've become quite fond of you…"

She trailed off at the end, but closed her eyes and smiled.

"Alright, what ever you say... damn I hate when I get tired..."

Hiro muttered at the end.

"Then get some sleep. I have to stay awake, I'll keep watch."

Enkai trotted over, and laid his head in Kiki's lap.

"Hey boy, you tired too?"

The Ookami whined a yes.

"I didn't say that I hated being tired, because of lack of sleep, when I get tired, I act like this... I can't control myself."

"Act like what?"

'Oh... I guess he doesn't really mean any of this then...'

Kiki thought as a tear slipped down her face. Just one, alone, and sparkling in the moonlight.

"Uh, you know... I can't hide what I'm feeling; I can't stop what I want to do..."

Hiro trailed off at the end.

"Oh..." Kiki said cheering up quickly.

Hiro noticed the tear and licked it away.

"Don't cry, did I make you sad?"

"No. It wasn't you."

"Ok, because I don't want to be the cause of tears to fall from this pretty face..."

Hiro trailed as he was slipping deeper and deeper to his tired side.

"I..."

Kiki trailed off, not wanting to argue with this handsome Kitsune.

"I thought so."

He said as he kissed her neck a second time.

Kiki smiled, and then realized she was on a cliff, alone, with a guy she barley knew. She was in his arms, he was kissing her, and her guardian was out cold. This Kit was definitely stronger than her... 'I'm sitting on a cliff, alone with Hiro... ALONE... Enkai's out cold. He's not waking up 'till morning! Shouldn't have given him fish! DOES IT EVERY DAMN TIME... He's stronger than me. He's kissing me. And here I am, in his arms... ALONE!'

Hiro sensed that she was starting to feel a little worried, so he began to pull his arms away.

'DAMN IT!'

To Kiki's surprise, she touched her hand to his.

"Please don't let go..."

"Fine, then I never will..."

Hiro said wrapping his arms around her stomach again. Kiki grinned like she hadn't since she was little. She remembered her mother on day

"Kikiza, why are you so happy?" "Sesshomaru-niisan played with me today! He took me to the lake and he swam with me!" Her mother had then cursed her. Now, every time she was happy, something went horribly wrong. "Why Ooka-san why?" The little three year old Kiki had whined. "Because you are weak. You're not meant to have fun, you're meant to be an Inugami. Get strong and leave joy behind!"

"No... Don't let go... don't..."

Hiro mumbled. Kiki looked over to see that he had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, but could not help the curiosity of what She touched two fingers to his forehead, and traveled into his sub-conscience was in his dreams.

A ten year old Hiro was pushed inside of a sealed up house with a nine year old version of Kaito. "NO, MOM, DO LET ME GO!! LET ME FIGHT TOO!! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT WHEN I GET OLDER ANYWAY!!" The tall red haired female Kitsune then knelt by the ten year old, "Hiro, you know I love you and your little brother, but we can not risk the lives of our pack's princes. You have to live and get stronger." The female then pushed him into the house with his brother, "Sorry, My little Hiro, it's for your own good." She said as she put on the final seal on the door. "MOTHER!!!" Hiro cried out. But all of his calls were in vain for his father's lifeless body fell as Naraku's claws slashed through his chest. The blood spilled everywhere. All of the young kits hid in the back, not wanting to see the fates. Hiro turned to Kai, who was crying in the corner. Hiro walked over and put a comforting hand on his head, "Don't worry, we won't be left alone, I'll make sure of it. All you have to do is stay here." Hiro then had flames appear, "Better late than never." He picked up the red blade, and charged for the door. He ran out. "HEY YOU BASTARD!!!... Mom..." Hiro stood frozen as he saw the same one who cared for him all of his life fall lifeless to the ground. "...Mom... you...you YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Hiro yelled as he charged forward. The last thing was saw was a fist slamming into his gut, knocking him out-cold.

Kiki quickly pulled away, crying. She noticed the sun was rising. She could sleep now. And eat. She was starving, and very, very tired. Hiro fell backward, not having anything to lean on.

Kiki grabbed him by his shirt and steadied him. She pushed laid him down, and walked to the edge, gently putting Enkai on the ground.

"OW. What happened, where am I?"

Hiro asked rubbing his head.

"Oh... good morning, Kiki-chan."

Hiro then said with a smile.

"Hello Hiro-san..."

Kiki said, not facing him, and quickly wiping the tears. Hiro got up and stretched.

"Ahhh that was the best sleep I've had in a while!!"

Hiro had a big smile on his face at this time.

"Mmhm...Yea...ENKAI!"

The wolf woke up.

"Enkai, go get some breakfast from Sesshomaru. Bring it back, UNEATEN!"

The wolf grumbled but took off. Kiki sat ion the edge of the cliff, tired and hungry as anything. In Hiro's eyes, she seemed so weak and vulnerable. Hiro walked over to her.

"Kiki, what's wrong?"

"N...nothing...just tired...A little..."

He cupped her head in his hands.

"But your cheeks are wet..."

"Rain?"

She tried.

"Then I'd be wet too."

Hiro countered.

'DAMN IT!!!! HE CAN'T KNOW I WAS CRYING I... I'm so tired...'

Kiki shook her head to stay awake.

"Oh, you're tired, yeah sometime when I yawn my eyes water up too... Hey you must be hungry, so I'll whip you up something, Kitsune pack style!"

Hiro said as he took off his shirt and dived into the lake below. Kiki blushed, and caught his shirt as it flew in the air.

Hiro came back a few moments later with a whole big thing of fish. Then he went and started to make Kitsune-style fish. Kiki smiled at his enthusiasm, but curled up ion a dark corner, and fell asleep.

Skipping the making of the food:

"Kiki-Chan, the food's done,"

Hiro said as he shook her lightly by the shoulders.

"Sorry, if I made too much, I'm used to making food for a pack... but we can find something to do with the others."

Kiki looked to see a ton of great smelling plates of fish. She smiled, and looked up at him with those "I just woke up" puppy eyes.

"Oh... but they're going to get cold...oh... I get it, you don't feel like walking."

With that Hiro picked her up like she was a feather (which she really was for some odd reason, she seemed too light in fact) and lightly sat her down in his lap, using himself as a demon chair for her, by a plate of fish made special for her. Kiki blushed like crazy, but smiled up at him, wondering if this made them a "couple" or not.

"You going to eat, or am I going to have to feed you to?"

Hiro asked thinking of what he said the night before.

"Huh? Oh... I'll do it..."

She picked up the chopsticks and began to eat it, slowly.

"Ok… could hand me a plate?" He asked since he was basically "preoccupied."

Kiki passed him a plate, finished hers, and fell asleep in his lap.

"Good, now sleep, my little puppy... Wait a second!! Since when did 'my' come into the picture!?!?!"

Hiro thought to himself. Just then, Enkai came back, sounding up the alarm with four other wolves and a younger pup. Kiki shot up, jumped off of Hiro's lap, and awaited the arrival of the pack.

"Enkai what is it? Kuromaru? Tsukiko? Kiba? Kyuuketsuki? Ren'ai? What is it?"

The five wolves stopped. The first was Enkai. The second was a large male; he appeared to be older than Enkai. He was all black, except he had a silver star on his forehead, and he had Enkai's eyes. The third was an adult female with amber eyes. She was black and bore the silver crescent moon on her forehead.

The fourth was a male about Enkai's size. He had the mark of the fang on his chest, was black like the rest with his mark silver, and he had blue eyes. The fifth was a female younger than Enkai. She had a red mark under her chin, on her throat. It was the sign of the full moon. Like the rest, she was black, but she had crimson eyes. The pup was only about a year old. She was Tsukiko and Kuromaru's pup. She had amber eyes like her mother, and what appeared to be a heart on her chest in silver.

Enkai dropped a scroll at Kikiza's feet. Kiki picked it up and read it.

"Oh my God…"

"What is it?"

Hiro asked.

"I am being summoned before the council… and I need two escorts. How about you and Azira?"

"Sounds cool, lets go!"

The fluff is OVER! Enjoy the oncoming adventure! Thanks KIT! Let me know what you though k?


End file.
